Breathe
by Melisa Mayte
Summary: ¿Cuándo se sabe que lo que siente es amor? ¿Cómo se tiene que actuar cuando alguien te gusta? ¿Cómo puedes superar el daño que has hecho? A veces solo tienes que parar y respirar. PD: La historia comienza desde el final de la tercera temporada de Teen Wolf.
1. Prólogo

Malia Tate nunca había sido una buena chica. Cuando era pequeña, antes del "accidente" sus padres siempre la regañaban por pelear en su escuela. Pero no era su culpa que todas esas niñas eran unas malditas hipócritas que hablaban detrás de todo el mundo.

Cuando volvió a ser humana y encontró su calor. Su compañero. Ella se prometió que sería buena, por Stiles. Cuando ella despertó amarrada en esa silla, en el ático, podía ver a Stiles. Lo olía, pero cuando el al vio, ella sabía que no era él.

El demonio que estaba dentro a el había ganado esa batalla y una parte de ella se sentía realmente mal por no poder ayudarlo más. Rompió las cuerdas que la inmovilizaban en esa silla rara y agarro lo que había encontrado con Stiles del sótano. Marin le dio la dirección de Scott y ella le dijo, aun algo incomoda por le presencia del alfa, lo que habían encontrado en el ático.

No podía ayudar. Se lo habían dicho todos lo de la manada. No sabía porque no quería tenerla cerca, tal vez ellos si la acusaban por la muerte de su madre y hermana.

Paso el tiempo (No sabe exactamente cuánto) y fue un día cuando la llamada de Scott la sorprendió. Estaba aburrida en la casa de su padre, el borracho como siempre, y ella en su habitación, intentando pasar el tiempo leyendo. Un molesto pitido lleno su habitación y con el ceño fruncido realmente irritada busco ese aparato que le decían celular y contesto. De mal humor. Hasta que la voz de Scott le dijo que habían salvado a Stiles.

Salió corriendo, en busca del hospital, sin pedirle permiso a su padre, sin ningún otro pensamiento que, Stiles.

Cuando llego, la sala de espera tenía un muy incómodo y pesado aspecto. Todos con miradas preocupas (Scott más triste que los demás). Podía oler la tristeza y preocupación en el aire. Se sentó al lado de Kira sin saludar a nadie. A ella solo le importaba Stiles. Pero Kira le dio una tímida sonrisa y ella se la devolvió intentado ser amigable.

Después de unos minutos que parecieron horas, Scott hablo intentado aligerar el aviente –Cuando despierte estoy seguro que lo primero que querrá ver es a ti Lydia- el sonrió, mientras que a ella le daba una punzada en el pecho.

–¿Qué?- Pregunto Lydia desconcertada –¿Por qué a mí?

–Porqueee, sigues siendo su amor- Respondió Kira con una pequeña risa.

Se sentía incomoda, adolorida y algo en el pecho le molestaba. Sigues siendo su amor Se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Vio a Lydia, era tan bonita, con un gran cuerpo y buen estilo, también se veía que era lista…. Mientras que ella solo era, Malia, la niña coyote que se comió a la mitad de su familia.

Quiso irse en ese momento, salir, correr, huir del molesto sentimiento que hacia doler su pecho. Pero entonces la madre de Scott con el padre de Stiles, había llegado y con una sonrisa de alivio dijo: –Stiles está perfectamente bien, solo necesita descanso, mucho descanso- Melissa murmuro lo último advirtiendo que nada de cosas sobre-naturales.

Suspiro, botando el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. El alivio recorrió todo su cuerpo y ella sonrió. Su vientre sintió un gran calor, ahora si podía irse. Después de todo Stiles no la necesitaba. Decía su cabeza más su boca decía otra cosa.

–¿Puedo verlo?- Pregunto ella y todos la vieron. De nuevo se sintió incomoda. El padre de Stiles le dio una sonrisa confortante y asintió con la cabeza.

–Claro Malia, él te estaba esperando- Comento el Sheriff mientras señalaba con la mano la habitación de Stiles.

Frunció el ceño sin entender que quiso decir, pero se relajó y siguió el camino hasta la habitación de él. Entro, sin tocar y lo vio, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración pesada. Se acercó y vio cada rasgo de su rostro. Sonrió. Ella debería estar odiándolo, porque por sus amigos y el ella ya no estaba en el bosque… Se sentó en la cama con delicadeza. Mientras acariciaba su cabello muy delicadamente, casi sin tocarlo de verdad. Toco su mejilla, estaba muy fría, el despertó, ella parto rápido su mano.

–Hey- susurro el viéndola.

Se paralizo por un momento antes de contestare –Hey

Él se levantó, sentándose en la cama. Malia pasó sus manos por sus hombros intentando ayudarlo.

–Deberías estará acostado, tienes que guardar reposo.-

–Estoy bien, en serio- Respondió el con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Se quedaron en silencio, tan solo viéndose a los ojos. No sabían que decir. Sonrieron mutuamente.

–Qué bueno que estas bien- Comento el rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

–Digo lo mismo sobre ti- Rieron, el ambiente se estaba aligerando –Estaba muy preocupada por ti- confeso ella.

–Lo siento- se disculpó él y ella pensó que en el fondo ese lo siento también tenía que ver con lo que paso en el ático.

Negó con la cabeza –No tienes que disculparte

–Por mi culpa casi Oliver hace un agujero en tu cabeza y….- Ella puso un dedo en su boca mientras hacía Shh

–No fue por tu culpa- Entonces notaron lo cerca que estaban –Yo quería ayudarte- Susurro apartando el dedo.

Stiles asiento con la cabeza antes de agarra las manos de Malia entre las suyas –Estas fría- Bromeo.

Ella lo miro, en especial su boca –Siempre fría ¿recuerdas?

Fue esta vez quien el, la beso. Al principio ella estaba sorprendida, pero cuando el paso sus manos sus mejillas, ella sintió su calor y devolvió el beso.

Luego de unos minutos el beso poco a poco acabo. Sus frentes unidas, y ella confundida. ¿Por qué la beso? ¿No debía estar preguntando por Lydia? ¿Qué era lo que en verdad era ese sentimiento que ella olía? Arg, las emociones humanas la confundían. Cuando Malia iba hablar, preguntar que exactamente acababa de pasar llego Lydia, gritando el nombre de Stiles a tu pulmón.

–¡Stiles!

Stiles la miro y sus ojos brillaron. De nuevo esa punzada, bajo la vista y se levantó de la cama. Mientras el resto de la manada entraba a la habitación.

–Hey, Lydia, Scott, Kira, podían haber tocado- Dice el con una sonrisa.

Scott bufo –Yo te lo dije, Lydia

–De acuerdo, perdón por ser impaciente por querer ver a uno de mis mejores amigos si estaba bien- Responde ella mientras se sentaba al lado de Stiles, donde minutos antes ella estaba con él.

–Esta perdonada- Ríe Stiles y abraza a Lydia con una gran sonrisa.

Malia vio sus zapatos, sin saber qué hacer, quedarse o simplemente irse.

–Qué bueno que estas bien hermano- dijo Scott después del abrazo de Stiles y Lydia. Stiles le sonríe asintiendo.

–Qué bueno que todos estamos bien- comenta Kira en un susurro algo penoso.

Cuando la manda empezó a hablar cosas que ella no entendía, Malia decidió que era el momento de irse ahora sí. Se acercó a la puerta y cuando iba a tocar el pomo, Stiles, la llamo.

–¡Malia!-

Ella volteo a verlo, curiosa, él le dio una mirada igual. Todos alrededor estaban confundidos ¿desde cuándo ellos tenían confianza? Se preguntaban.

–¡Scott!- Stiles miro a su amigo lobo –Le prometí que podrías ayudarla a…. volver a ser coyote.-

Malia lo corto –Yo no vine por eso…

–Lo se Malia- Stiles le sonrió.

–Ummm, claro, cuando quieras te ayudare Malia- responde Scott, después de unos segundos en silencio de todos.

Malia asintió con la cabeza a Scott y bajo la vista sin querer mirar a Stiles –Yo me tengo, mm, que ir- Mira al chico humano directamente a los ojos –Me alegro que estés bien Stiles. Adiós.-

Y sin más salió de la habitación, algo apresurada, en el camino se despidió del Sheriff.

Varias semanas después de eso, Malia simplemente se quedaba en su casa, esquivando muy bien las llamadas de Stiles. No quería hablar con él porque el chico la confundía. Scott le daba clases para controlar algunos de sus poderes o habilidades de coyote, Stiles de vez en cuando los veía entrenar, pero no podía moverse, seguía en reposo y Malia, no hablaba con él, porque Scott siempre estaba con ellos, algo que ella agradecía.

Su padre, el Señor Tate le dijo que no podía seguir encerrada, (Tal vez él quería deshacerse de ella por unas horas) así que la escribió en la escuela. Odiaba los estudios. Pero bueno, ahora se la pasaba estudiando esquivando a Stiles por los pasillos cuando el trataba hablar con ella, y viendo como Lydia y el eran muy unidos.

Fue cuando comprendió. Stiles ya tenía compañera y ella era la intrusa.

_**NA: Bien, esta es mi historia Stalia en español (No hay muchas historia en español de esta hermosa pareja :c) No soy muy buena escribiendo y ni idea donde va a llegar la historia, solo espero sea de su agrado.**_


	2. Capítulo 1: ¿Por qué evadir?

Después de un mes descansando por completo, por orden de mi padre y la mama de mi mejor amigo. Por varias semanas me quede en cama, hasta que tuve suficiente energía para levantarme. Recibí visitas de todos mis amigos. Excepto de una, la que más quería ver.

Pasaba mucho tiempo pensando en ella. En lo que paso en ese viejo ático. En que fui yo su primer beso. En su suave y fría piel…. En tantas cosas. Cuando intentaba dormir por las noches, pensaba, en como ella ahora me evita, me evade en todos los lugares, tanto en la escuela, como cuando Scott le da clases para manejar sus poderes.

Entonces, no podía dejar de preguntarme ¿Qué había hecho mal?

No tenía mucha experiencia en esto. Nunca antes una chica me había besado, bueno, sí, una, y esa chica murió en un sacrificio humano. Y no creo que el beso que Lydia me dio se pueda decir beso. Tal vez estas cosas no son lo mío. Nunca funciona. Pero, Malia, ella me había besado en el hospital, por un momento pensé que eso debía significar que nos gustamos, o algo así.

Suspiro, estaba realmente confundido. Mi amigo, Scott, me mira. Estábamos en la biblioteca, estudiando, oh al menos intentando estudiar.

–¿Pasa algo, Stiles?- Pregunto, Scott.

Miro frente a mí, viendo la poca gente que había en el lugar (Nadie estudia un Viernes), seguía preguntándome porque mi mejor amigo me arrastro a estudiar en vez de hacer algo mejor. Claro que no tenía algo mejor que hacer un viernes. Tal vez ver una película o jugar un video juego, el resto sería pensando en Malia.

–Nada- Respondo después de unos minutos donde de nuevo mi mente divago.

–Stiles- Habla, Scott como diciendo que sabía que algo pasa.

–Vale, no pasa nada…. malo- Respondo, buscando las palabras para expresar y explicar la historia de, Malia y mi. Si se podía decir "historia".

–Habla- Me alentó el alfa.

Paso mi vista por la biblioteca unos minutos para ver que no había nadie conocido y bueno, tal vez buscar unos minutos más sin hablar. Suspiro de nuevo y centro mi vista a mi mejor amigo.

–Malia y yo tuvimos… Mmm, una especie de, mmm- No lograba encontrar las palabras para explicar –¡Malia y yo tuvimos sexo en _Echo House__!- __Respondí tal vez más duro que lo que quería._

_Paso de nuevo la vista por la biblioteca esperando que nadie oyera lo que dije mientras siento mis mejillas enrojecer. Me tranquilizo un poco cuando veo que no hay nadie alrededor de las grandes mesas de la biblioteca. Veo a Scott de nuevo y esta con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Paso mi mano por delante de él moviéndola para que despertara._

–¿Scott?- Pregunto y el reacciona de su shock.

–¿Qué?- Me mira desconcertado –Pensé que estaban en una casa mental

–Bueno, no puedo decir que fue romántico, pero, si fue lindo…. dulce- Respondo evitando su mirada jugando con el lápiz sobre mi cuaderno –Pero ahora ella me ignora, desde entonces, no logro acércame a ella y hablar, sobre lo que paso- Suspiro mientras dejo mi cuaderno para ocultar mi rostro entre mis manos frustrado.

–….Creo que no te habla por mi culpa

Giro me cabeza sorprendido viendo a Scott. ¿Qué acababa de decir? No podía hablar al sentir mi garganta seca.

–Cuando estabas en el hospital- Empieza a explicar –El momento era pesimista y triste, ya sabes- Asiento con la cabeza al entender lo que quería decir. No debía ser fácil esperar saber si tu mejor amigo se iba a morir o no –Intente aligerar el ambiente bromeando un poco, así que hable sobre tu pequeño enamoramiento con Lydia- Termina apenado –Lo siento amigo, yo no sabia

Niego con la cabeza, cortando su disculpa –No tienes que disculparte, no había forma de que supieras

–Sí, mejor ve hablar con ella- Dije, Scott mientras mueve la cabeza.

Me giro siguiendo su mirada, solo para ver a Malia entrar a la biblioteca. Mi cuerpo se tensa por los nervios. Ahora que Scott me explico todo puede ser que ella piense que aún me gusta, Lydia…. ¡Tengo que hablar con ella!

La sigo con la mirada solo para verla entrar entre uno de los grandes estantes llenos de libros. Me quede paralizado, sentado aun, sin saber exactamente que le tenía que decir. Scott me toco el hombro dándome apoyo. Asentí con nerviosismo y recogí mis cosas para salir corriendo hacia donde Malia se fue hace tan solo unos minutos.

La veo, tan hermosa como siempre, sentada con un gran libro abierto en sus piernas. Me acerco un poco y ella levanta la mirada un poco asustada.

–Hey- Digo tan suave que me sorprendería que ella me oyera aun con su súper oído de coyote.

–Hey

Me siento al lado de ella y siento su cuerpo tensarse. Nos quedamos en silencio un gran tiempo y ella intentando leer su libro. La miro por el rabillo del ojo. Su cabello castaño caía en cascadas naturales sobre sus hombros. Ocultando su hermoso cuello, ese cuello que yo mismo bese. Trago en seco al recordar eso de nuevo. No era bueno recordarlo en este momento. Yo sabía que tenía que hablar ya.

–Yo lo sien…

–No tienes que decir nada, Stiles- Dice ella mientras cierra su libro y se levanta guardando sus cosas en la mochila.

Me levante en un rápido movimiento para agarrar su brazo justo antes que lograra irse lejos de nuevo de mí. Me mira con el ceño fruncido y recorre sus ojos por mi mano agarrada a su brazo.

–¿Qu…- Empieza más yo la corto

–Scott me dijo lo que paso en el hospital- Me mira por un momento sin entender, hasta que se relaja solo un poco –Él no sabía…. Lo de nosotros

Ella se suelta de mi agarre y baja la vista –Lo sé, nadie lo podía saber- Se encoje de hombros.

–No me gusta Lydia- Digo de la nada y ella levanta la mirada de nuevo sorprendida para verme. Me acerco un poco –Malia, a mí no me gusta, Lydia. Qui-quiero intentar algo entre nosotros- Digo señalándome para después señalara a ella.

Me sentía más torpe de lo normal y nervioso, no sabía cómo debía explicar lo que sentía hacia ella. Después de todo, acabándonos de conocer.

–Stiles, yo, no sé, no entiendo- Suspira exasperada. La miro con una media sonrisa.

–Vale, creo que deberíamos conocernos mejor primero, puedo enseñarte las cosas de los humanos ¿Qué te parece?

Ella me sonríe y asiente con la cabeza. Y nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo. Baja la mirada hacia sus zapatos y entonces es cuando me doy cuenta que la escena es rara.

–Bueno, eh, me voy….- Digo intentando apartar me mirada de ella –Es tarde…. ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

–No es necesario

Yo la corte de nuevo –No es una molestia… Yo-yo

–De acuerdo- Me dice al verme que yo ya estaba empezando a tartamudear.

Asiento y salimos de la biblioteca en silencio. Note que Scott ya se había ido.

Al camino hacia su casa todo fue muy silencioso, mas no uno incomodo, era agradable estará al lado de ella. Me la pase pensando en todo el camino sobre que tal vez no quería ir lento, porque cada vez que la miraba quería acercarme y besarla. Pero sabía que no se podía.

–Es aquí- Dice ella y parqueo rápido.

La miro a los ojos y ella me da una pequeña sonrisa –Gracias, ya sabes, por traerme

–No tienes que agradecer nada, Malia

–Aun así- Se encoje de hombros.

Después de unos segundos en silencio total, nos empezamos a acercar mutuamente y justo cuándos nuestros labios apenas se tocaron, el Señor Tate salió provocando que diera un sobresalto asustado.

Malia vio a su padre y asintió con la cabeza antes de verme de nuevo.

–Me tengo que ir, gracias de nuevo, Stiles- Me dio un beso en la comisura del labio y se fue, agarrando sus cosas.

–Adiós- Susurre ya cuando ella estaba dentro de su casa.

Sonreí para mí aun sintiendo sus labios. Arranque el Jeep y fui a mi casa. Sabía que tenía que llamar a Scott para contarle que paso, pero la verdad estaba muy cansado y ya era de dormir. Lo llamaría mañana.

Esa noche, después de tanto tiempo, logre dormir muy bien.

**NA: Perdón las fallas ortográficas, aun intento perfeccionar eso.**

**Luli-Potter****: Hola ._./ Yo también adoro la pareja, y no entiendo aun todo ese odio hacia Malia u.u Que bueno que te gusta la historia. Espero no defraudarte :D Gracias por comentar.**

**GabaNora****: Hola ._./ Que bueno que te gusto, aunque sé que mi escritura es un asco. Lo sé, esta pareja tiene muy pocos y los que hay son solo en inglés. Gracias por comentar.**

**Vale, me gusta esta parte de la historia. Gracias por sus comentarios que hacen que siga.**

**Saludos: Melisa.**


	3. Capítulo 2: Charla de chicas

Yo tengo un sexto sentido, y no es porque sea un alma en pena. No. Soy chica y se cuando alguien le gusta a alguien. Es más que obvio que a Stiles le gusta una chica, y esa ya no soy yo.

Anda más torpe de lo normal, distraído y en clases pasa con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro. Ahora le pregunta es ¿Quién es la chica que le gusta? Y eso es lo que yo descubriré. Por qué no dejare que una chica cualquiera lastime a uno de mis mejores amigos.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por el mismísimo Stiles, el cual venia corriendo hacia mí. El torpe casi cae al suelo. Yo no pare de caminar, después de todo iba tarde a mi clase de matemáticas.

–¡Lydia, hey, espera!- Grita y solo dejo de caminar un poco menos rápido, mas no paro.

–¿Qué pasa, Stiles?- Pregunto cómo quien no quiere la cosa.

Con la respiración acelerada él logra alcanzarme y caminar a mi lado –Me preguntaba que, mmm, si pudieras hablar con Malia

–¿Qué?- Lo miro con el ceño fruncido sin entender porque debía hablar con Malia, mientras paro de caminar –¿Por qué?

Con la chica coyote no eh podido tener buena relación. Casi nunca hablo con ella, es más, solo nos vemos en las reuniones de la manada. Sera por eso que no hemos podido conocernos.

–Ella necesita consejos "femeninos"- Responde el haciendo comillas con los dedos –Y Scott y yo no podemos ayudarla en eso

Ruedo los ojos y regreso mi camino –Que bueno que lo pediste a mí. Lo pobre chica necesita un cambio drástico en su armario

–Eh, no- Dice Stiles serio –Me gusta su estilo, no creo que tengas que cambiar eso- El acomoda su mochila sobre el hombro.

–Stiles- Paro mi caminata de nuevo para pasar mis manos a sus hombros –Aquí la chica soy yo- Digo señalándome con un dedo –Así que cállate y déjame que llego tarde a mi clase

Vuelvo a caminar y Stiles me sigue detrás.

–Vale, tienes razón, gracias por querer hablar con ella

–No tienes nada que agradecer, Stiles

Y con eso último entramos a nuestra clase de Matemáticas. Malia ya estaba sentada una mesa adelante a la de Stiles, yo me siento al lado de ella.

–Malia- Susurro para llamar su atención. Aún no había llegado el profesor. Ella dejo los marcadores de colores y me presto atención.

–¿Qué?- Pregunta y noto que intenta ser amable y no cortante. Imagino que esto debe ser difícil para ella. Hacer amigos.

–Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir al centro comercial conmigo hoy- Digo con una pequeña sonrisa para animarla a decir que sí.

–Mmmm- Me mira dudosa –Si ¿por qué no?- Se encoje de hombros.

–¡Perfecto! Yo te paso a recoger a tu casa.

Mire a Stiles unos segundos solo para ver cómo me alza los pulgares. Ruedo de nuevo los ojos y vuelvo a mi mochila para sacar mis cuadernos.

Media hora después de una larga clase de Matemáticas estaba ya recogiendo mis cosas para guardarlas. Cuando Kira se para frente a mí con una tímida sonrisa.

–¿Qué?- Pregunto levantándome de mi asiento.

–¿Andas con Stiles?- Dice tan descaradamente Kira que mis ojos se abren demasiado.

–¡No! ¡Obvio que no!- Respondo y respiro profundo para recuperar la compostura mientras salgo del salón –¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Todo el colegio anda diciendo que Stiles al fin tiene una mujer

Entonces no era la única que lo noto, Stiles le gusta alguien y al parecer era algo grande.

–Pues esa no soy yo- Respondo antes de acelerar mis pasos para ir a la cafetería. Tenía que hablar con Stiles.

Pero no lo encontré, de hecho ni Malia estaba por aquí. Con un suspiro de resignación me fui a la mesa a comer con Scott y Kira. No podía dejar de pensar en todo esto sobre Stiles en todo ese tiempo del almuerzo. Tenía celos, no lo negare, me asusta la idea de que Stiles ya no me ponga atención a mí. Que me olvide. Sé que era realmente egoísta ya que no lo amo, no me gusta, pero lo quiero a mi lado. Si.

Luego de la escuela fui directo a mi casa a cambiarme y organizar toda la salida con Malia. Tenía que pensar qué clase de charla de chica tenía que decirle a la chica coyote. Esta entre tantas cosas que ella se perdió por vivir tanto tiempo en un bosque. Su primera borrachera, la práctica de madre e hija sobre la menstruación, el primer beso…. ¡Eso es! Puedo hablar con ella de chicos, y hasta organizar su primera cita con un chico sexy.

Media hora después salí de mi casa en mi auto a buscar a Malia. Me estacione frente a su casa y empecé a dudar si debía tocar o no. No quería ver al Señor Tate, todos sabían en el pueblo que a esta hora debe estar ebrio. Así que decide mandarle un mensaje.

~"Hey, Malia, estoy frente a tu casa esperándote"~

A los pocos minutos ella me respondió. ~"Ya salgo"~

En realidad no salió tan rápido, sino 10 minutos después y venía con una simple camisa y un short de jean. Definitivamente la chica necesitaba mi ayuda urgentemente con la moda.

–Hola.- Me saluda entrenando al auto.

–Hola.- Digo arrancado el auto.

–Así que…. ¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunta ella y puedo notar que estaba tensa.

–Al centro comercial.- La miro de reojo –Necesitas un nuevo guarda ropa cariño.

–No.- Exclama ella –Lydia, no me gusta la ropa- Hace un mohín.

Doy un gran suspiro –No puedes seguir vistiendo la ropa de tu madre, Malia

–¿Por qué no?

–Te queda grande, y en especial no es ropa para tu edad, ni es ropa atrayente para los chicos

Noto como ella se endereza en el auto y me mira con atención. Vale…. A ella le gusta un chico. Es más que obvio al ver sus ojos.

–¿Qué le gusta a los chicos?

Me estaciono en el centro comercial cuando ella acaba de formular su pregunta (Suerte que el centro comercial estaba cerca de la casa de Malia). Bajo del auto seguida de ella y recojo mi bolso. Alzo mi cabeza pensando en que le gustan los chicos. Ella no podía usar mi estilo y el estilo de ella era especialmente de una madre, o sea, aburrido. Supongo que tendría ella misma que averiguar su estilo, el que le gustara los chicos de ella.

–Principalmente que las chicas no se vistan como una mama.- Alzo una ceja mirándola de abajo y arriba. –Otra cosa importante.- Empiezo mi camino a las tiendas –Que seas femenina, eso significa que no uses tu súper fuerza de coyote.

Ella se encoje de hombros. –No suena tan difícil. Scott me ayuda a controlar mis cosas de coyote

–¡Perfecto!- Exclamo entrando a mi tienda favorita de zapatos. –Eso es un punto bueno, porque no querrás que en tu primera cita comer al chico

La miro de nuevo y veo como se sintió incomoda. Oh claro, ella se comió a la mitad de su familia, lo olvidaba. Me sentí ahora yo incomoda.

–Vamos por los zapatos.- Comento agarrando su muñeca y arrastrarla hasta los tacones e intentar olvidar el momento.

Me estaba divirtiendo, no lo podía negar. Yo dando uno y otro modelo de tacones a Malia, que la chica que no le gustaba aunque estaban hermosos. Al final solo pude convencerla a comprarse al menos dos pares de tacones. Lo demás era zapatillas bajas y unas botas que a ella le encantaron. Eso fue bueno, porque significaba que ella ya estaba descubriendo su estilo.

–Podemos descansar ya.- Se queja ella detrás de mí.

Me volteo para verla y la agarro de los hombros para enderezarla. –Cariño, apenas compramos los zapatos.- Lo cual nos llevó apenas media hora, aun teníamos mucho tiempo –Tranquila, solo falta la ropa.- Regreso mi camino adelante que ella. –Y de ultimo el maquillaje

–Odio el maquillaje- Gruñe ella.

–Lo necesitaras para tus citas.- Le digo entrando a la tienda de ropa más linda de este pueblo.

Gran tiempo de la semana me la pasaba en esta tienda, sus empleadas ya me conocían y siempre guardaban los mejores conjuntos para mí.

–¿Qué es una cita?

Volteo a su dirección de nuevo sorprendida.

–Vale, sé que pasaste la mitad de tu vida como coyote, pero es sorprendente que aún no sepas que es una cita con todo el tiempo que ya llevas de humana

–Eh pasado todo ese tiempo con Stiles.- Dice mordiendo su labio inferior.

Asiento con la cabeza ya entendiendo –Tienes mucho que aprender.

–¡Señorita Lydia!

Busco con la mirada la dueña de esa voz y me encuentro con mi vendedora favorita, se llamaba Ally y era un encanto de chica. Me gusta estar con la chica cuando venía a comprar porque era como salir con una amiga de compras y además, daba buenos consejos de la moda. No era vieja, apenas tenía 17 años y trabaja para pagar sus estudios.

–¡Ally!- Exclamo ahora yo abrazándola emocionada. Con su ayuda será más rápido darle un estilo a Malia.

–Hace mucho que no viene por acá, señorita

La miro seria –Que te eh dicho, dime Lydia, pareces como una vieja hablando así- Rio un poco.

Ella también ríe. –De acuerdo.- Y entonces ella presta su atención a la chica detrás de mí, Malia. –Hola…

–Malia.- Respondo yo por la chica coyote. –Ella es Malia, mi amiga

El coyote sonríe como saludo intentando ser amable. Sé que no le gustaban los desconocidos, maña que aún no se la ha quitado.

–Perfecto- Comenta Ally volviendo su atención a mí. –Vienen de compras ¿cierto?

–Venimos a conseguir un estilo a Malia

Ally la ve fijamente. –Pues si necesita un cambio.

–¡Lo se!- Exclamo emocionada al saber que alguien pensaba lo mismo que yo. –Eso pasa cuando se está rodeada todo el tiempo de solo chicos.- Digo señalando a Malia.

Ally hace un gesto de tristeza. –Pobre chica.- De dirige hacia la castaña. –Vamos linda, cuando salgas de aquí tendrás el mejor estilo de todo el pueblo

–¡Hey!- Bufo igninada. Yo tenía el mejor estilo de por acá.

–El segundo mejor estilo.- Aclara riendo Ally.

–…Gracias.- Habla por fin Malia frunciendo el ceño porque de seguro no entendía nada.

Caminamos por todos los lugares de la tienda (Era grande de verdad) pasándole mucha ropa a los brazos de Malia. Entre vestidos, faldas, blusas, jersey y muchos más nos fuimos al probador las tres. Ally le ayudaba a poner la ropa a Malia y yo daba mi punto. La pobre chica coyote estaba roja de la rabia cuando entre Ally y yo hablamos de ella como si no estuviera presente.

–Estoy cansada.- Se queja Malia después de su cómo sexto cambio de ropa.

–Falta poco.- Digo señalando la ropa ya escogida para ella. –Y además, sabemos que no te puedes cansar.- Susurro para que ella solo me oyera.

–Pues entonces estoy aburrida.- Responde rodando los ojos. –Y hambrienta

–Ya vamos a comer algo, tranquila.

Con un bufido ella vuelve a cambiarse de ropa con Ally.

Una hora entera paso antes que el nuevo gurda ropa de Malia fuera perfecto. Me gusto el estilo que ella escogió, aunque yo nunca usaría la ropa que ella eligió, a Malia le quedaba perfecta, ella era muy hermosa, sé que cuando llegue mañana a la escuela todos los chicos se la quedaran mirando.

Ahora estábamos comiendo pizza. La castaña me dijo que le encantaba la pizza de carne y cuando le pregunte cuando la probo no me sorprendió la respuesta. Stiles. Note que ella pasaba mucho tiempo con Stiles…. El chico sí que le gusta ayudarla al parecer.

Me confesó que le gustaba un chico (Lo cual me di cuenta sola horas antes), el cual era tierno y encantador. Hablaba mucho de él pero no me decía su nombre y yo no se lo preguntaba. Después de todo aun no éramos muy "amigas" para que le acose a decirme.

–¿Crees que con este cambio a él le guste más?- Me pregunta ella con la boca llena de pizza.

Le paso una servilleta para que se limpiara la boca que tenía roja por la salsa. –Claro que sí.- Le sonrió sinceramente. –Tu eres hermosa, Malia, y esta ropa le favorece mucho a tu figura

Ella se sonroja levemente y ríe. –Gracias por tu ayuda, Lydia.- Me agradece con una sonrisa amplia.

–No tienes que agradecer nada, ya sabes, cuando necesites algún consejo o lo que sea solo llámame

Malia asiente. Y después de eso nos fuimos por el maquillaje, lo cual fue más fácil conseguir ya que ella tenía lindo rostro natural. Solo un polvo y brillo de labias fue suficiente para ella.

Cuando la deje en su casa me invito a pasar, a la fuerza le acepte la invitación. Su padre estaba tirado en el sofá y la casa olía terriblemente a alcohol. Malia me arrastro a su habitación y dejo caer todas las bolsas sobre la cama. Se fue a su armario y saco toda la ropa vieja de su madre, la tiro en el suelo.

Me agache y mire su antigua ropa. –Tu madre tenía buen gusto

–Lo se.- Dice Malia con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Siempre me gustaba como vestía, era la más hermosa de todas las mujeres para mí y la mejor madre

Un nudo se forma en mi garganta, yo sabía que ella en realidad no era madre de Malia…. Me levante rápido, recordando a Peter, el verdadero padre de Malia.

–¿Pasa algo?- Pregunta preocupada la castaña.

Niego con la cabeza y le sonrió para calmarla. –No pasa nada, ven, vamos arreglar ese armario

Pude ver como Malia no me creía, pero no podía preguntar más a no saber que me pasaba. Ella al igual que yo, no entendía mis poderes de Banshee.

Así fue como logre distraer mis pensamientos y el sentimiento de culpabilidad por no decirle algo tan importante a la chica coyote que se unió a nuestra manada. Tenía que hablar con los chicos. Malia tenía derecho de saber todo porque ahora que la conocía mejor sabía que ella era buena chica.

Al mirar mi reloj note que ya era muy tarde. El tiempo paso muy rápido cuando empecé a hablar con Malia sobre su vida. En tan solo un día logramos conocernos bien y ella me cayó muy bien, era divertido explicarle todo y ver sus reacciones. Parecía en gran parte una niña. También le ayude en escoger su ropa de mañana para la escuela, la cual consistía en: Un vestido corto café con flores amarillas por todos lados, (Ella lo escogió porque decía le recordaba las flores que crecían fuera de su guarida) tenía un escote en V nada vulgar, si no elegante, un cinturón del color del vestido que venía debajo de su busto, unos botines que tenían cordones de color café, combina perfecto con la ropa. Le dije que usara solo un poco de brillo labial que decía sabia a fresa y dejara su cabello al natural, era un lindo cabello castaño.

Malia me despidió en la puerta de su casa (Su padre ya no estaba en el sofá) y me agradeció de nuevo por todo.

Cuando llegue a mi casa note que mi celular (El cual había apagado para cero interrupciones en las compras) estaba lleno de llamadas perdidas y mensajes. Todas de Stiles. Preguntando que donde estábamos, si estábamos bien, entre otras cosas. Creo que estaba exagerando su preocupación.

Lo llame y la segunda tonada él ya había respondido.

–Stiles…

–¡Lydia! Te estaba llamando todo el día, ya sabes estaba preocupada, a Malia no le gusta los viajes en auto por el accidente. ¿Cómo les fue su día de chicas?- Él dijo todo eso tan rápido que fue sorpréndete que hasta yo lo entendiera.

–Stiles ¿Qué te pasa? Sabías que iba estar todo el día con Malia

–Lo sé, lo siento… Es que me hizo mal hablar con Scott

–¿Qué?

–Larga historia, gracias por ayudar a Malia.

–No tienes que agradecer, de hecho me gusto pasar tiempo con ella, hablamos de chicos y eso.- Camine a mi tocador para quitarme mi maquillaje. Del otro lado paso un gran silencio por unos minutos.

–Que bien.- Sonó algo seco Stiles. –Ya es tarde, mañana tenemos escuela, adiós Lydia

–Hasta luego, Stiles.- Y con eso colgué.

¿Era mi idea o algo pasaba extraño con Stiles? Yo sé que el chico siempre es raro y torpe, pero sé que algo le pasaba. Tal vez tenía que ver con la chica que le gustaba. Me fui a la cama después de unos minutos que demore en quitar mi maquillaje y cambiarme al pijama, cansada por este largo día ya empezaba a dormirme.

Y antes de caer por completo a los brazos de Morfeo a mí mentó llego la repuesta a todas mis preguntas: Ah Stiles le gusta Malia.

**NA: No me gusto como quedo este capítulo u.u Pero bueno, quería que Lydia y Malia tuvieran un momento. ¡El capítulo que sigue me encanta!**

**gradis**** Hola ._./ Gracias por comentar y que bueno que te gusta la historia c:**

**GabaNora****: Hola ._./ Gracias por comentar y lo sé, Stiles tan, adfgh. Gracias por tus palabras, me animaron a seguir c: ¡Si te gusta estos dos no te puedes perder el siguiente capítulo, habrá momento Stalia! :D**

**Espero que aun sigan la historia aunque no sea buena escribiendo y este capítulo fue algo aburrido. Saludos: Melisa.**


	4. Capítulo 3: ¿Qué son celos?

Me levante antes que sonara mi molesta alarma. Era odiosa, muchas veces quisiera tirarla por la ventana pero Stiles, dice que eso no se hace. En fin, me levante emocionada por usar la ropa que ayer Lydia escogió para mí, la que decía era la que le gustaba a los chicos, entonces ya quería ver si le gustaba a Stiles.

Salí de mi casa sin desayunar, principalmente porque mi padre era pésimo en la concina, así que le dije que comería algo en la escuela. Mi relación con mi padre no era muy buena, casi siempre nos ignorábamos mutuamente, aunque hace un tiempo para acá que el intenta hablarme más seguido y preguntarme de cómo me ha ido en la escuela, yo solo decía bien y me iba a mi habitación hasta que él se dormía después de beber y yo me escabullía a la casa de Stiles donde pasaba gran parte de la tarde del día, no hacíamos nada, solo estudiar o al menos el ayudarme a estudiar y comer, me gustaba mucho cuando Stiles me cocinaba tocino.

Stiles hoy no podía recogerme para llevarme a la escuela, no me dijo porque y yo tampoco le pregunte. Así que aproveche eso para caminar, la escuela no estaba tan lejos y podía usar mis piernas, desde que me volví humana solo viajo en auto y la verdad odio las autos, excepto el Jeep de Stiles, el me entretenía con sus prácticas de Star Wars y ni me daba cuanta cuando llegamos a nuestro destino.

Cuando menos lo pensé ya estaba en la escuela y en mi estómago se armó un nudo por los nervios y las preguntas empezaron a invadir mi cabeza ¿Y si Stiles no le gusta mi nuevo estilo? ¿Y si solo me veía ridícula con este vestido? Me quede paralizada en la puerta de la escuela sin poder entrar y planeando un pequeño plan de cómo cambiar a mi ropa anterior.

–¿No piensas entrar?

Doy un pequeño salto, desconcertada mirando a Lydia quien fue quien hablo.

–¡Lydia!- Le reclamo por asustarme.

Ella ríe un poco. –No quería asustarte, pero te quedaste hay, con tu mano en el aire por más de 10 minutos cariño.

–Lo siento.- Digo algo apenada.

–No te preocupes, ahora ¿Qué pasa?- Lydia cruza sus brazos y me dice con la mirada que hablara.

–Nada importante.- Me encojo de hombros –Solo que estaba algo nerviosa…. Por mi nuevo cambio.- Le confieso porque Lydia me agradaba y también porque era la única chica con quien hablaba, claro.

–Ay, Malia.- Me agarra de los hombros, note que ella hacia eso muy seguido. –No debes estar nerviosa, te aseguro que al chico que te gusta le encantara tu nuevo look.- Me dice tan segura, como si ella conociera al chico que me gusta y lo conoce, pero eso ella no lo sabe.

–¿Cómo estas tan segura?

Ella se endereza y se arregla el cabello. –Soy Banshee ¿recuerdas?

Yo asiento con la cabeza.

–Y soy chica.- Me giña un ojo antes de abrir las puertas de la escuela tan fuerte que todos los alumnos que pasaban por ese pasillo nos vieron.

¿Había mencionado que odio llamar la atención? Bueno, pues si, lo odio y ahora tenía todas esas miradas sobre mi…. Empecé a caminar al lado de Lydia que tenía una arrogante sonrisa en su rostro.

–¡Hey hay esta Stiles!- Comenta la banshee señalando a Stiles unos metros lejos de nosotras. –Ve a hablar con él y mostrar tu nuevo look.- Lydia se gira a mí y me da una sonrisa. –Yo tengo que ir a mi casillero a…. conseguir unas cosas. Nos vemos más tarde

Y con eso se aleja con una mirada divertida. Frunzo el ceño siguiendo su camino con mi mirada, la pelirroja andaba más extraña que de costumbre. Me encojo de hombros y me empiezo a acercar a Stiles ignorando las miradas sobre mí de los chicos. Doy un gran suspiro antes de hablar al chico _Stilinski_.

–Hey, Stiles.

–Oh, hola Mal…- Se quedó por completo en silencio cuando poso su mirada a en mí y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

–¿Stiles?- Pregunto tronando mis dedos enfrente del rostro de él.

Mueve su cabeza seguidamente antes de volver a hablar. –Hey.- Dice antes de aclarase la garganta. –Estas muy…. diferente hoy

Muerdo mi labio inferior. En realidad no esperaba que dijera eso, pero bueno, en realidad no sé qué se supone que debería decir.

–Gracias.- Digo más como una pregunta qué respuesta y cuando él iba a decir algo más la campana sonó, demasiado fuerte, eso aun afectaba mis oídos.

–Tenemos que ir a clases. Nos vemos en el almuerzo.- Y con eso sale, literalmente, corriendo lejos de mí.

Doy un pequeño gruñido de frustración y enojo. Stiles no parecía feliz por mi nuevo cambio y me sorprende porque Lydia dijo que si le gustaría. Salgo a dirección de mi primera clase del día, la cual compartía con Kira.

Me siento furiosa en mi habitual lugar (Al lado de Kira) y tiro mi bolso a mis pies sin sacar nada, escondo mi rostro en mis brazos sobre el escritorio.

–¿Pasa algo?- Me pregunta la chica zorro.

Gimo como respuesta y al parecer Kira me entiende porque empieza a frotar mi espalda para calmarme. Acomodo mi rostro sobre mis brazos para ver a Kira. –Sigo sin entender las cosas de los humanos.

Ríe levemente antes de decir: –No es para tanto, Malia, ya aprenderás.

Bufo. –No entiendo lo que acaba de pasar.

–¿Con que?- Pregunta ella curiosa.

Y fue cuando empecé a dudar si contarle todo a la pelinegra o no. De seguro pensara que soy una chica rara por besar a Stiles en un manicomio, pero tenía que hablar con alguien y Lydia no estaba por aquí. En eso llega el profesor, justo cuando iba a hablare a Kira.

–Te cuento todo más tarde.- Le susurro para que el maestro no oyera.

Ella asiente y empieza a ponerle atención a la clase y era increíble, porque la clase de Historia estaba realmente aburrida.

Después de la clase (Aburridaaaa) Kira estaba a mi lado, ansiosa por que yo le cuente todo, mientras, yo solo estaba guardando mis cosas a mi bolso y todos los alumnos ya se habían ido.

–¿Y bien?- Me alienta hablar la chica zorro.

Ruedo los ojos mientras paso mi bolso a mi hombro y salgo del salón seguida de Kira. Le conté todo, desde lo de _Echo House hasta lo que paso hoy. Ella me miraba sorprendida, supongo que nadie sospecha o imaginaba que me gusta Stiles._

–A ver si entiendo.- Se aclara la garganta antes de hablar de nuevo. –¿Te gusta, Stiles?

–Si.- Respondí como la cosa más obvia.

–¿Y fuiste de compras con Lydia para comprar ropa de acuerdo a tu edad y…. seducir a Stiles?

–Si.- Ruedo los ojos, ella había entendido perfecto.

–¿Pero la reacción de Stiles no era la que esperabas?

–Bueno, no sé qué reacción él tenía que tener al verme.- Bufo cruzándome de brazos y parando de caminar para sentarme en el suelo al lado de mi casillero.

–Querías que te dijera que estas hermosa.- Dice ella con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se sienta a mi lado. Yo me encojo de hombros, la verdad sí, eso quería. –Los chicos son muy torpes, Malia, es algo bueno que él se haya dado cuenta de tu cambio.

–Pero solo me dijo que estaba diferente, tal vez le gustaba más como antes

Ella ríe y me pasa un espejo de mano que tenía en su bolso. –Mírate, Malia.- Abro el espejo y me miro con el ceño fruncido sin entender porque tenía que verme ¿estaba mal el maquillaje? Espera, no tengo maquillaje. –Eres hermosa, y natural. No sé tú, pero yo creo que a Stiles si le gusto tu cambio, solo que es tímido para hablar.

Me vuelvo a ver en el espejo fijamente. Kira tenía razón, Stiles es tímido, por eso yo lo bese primero, por eso yo le dije que lo quería en _Echo House, que quería que me besara, que me hiciera suya. Sonrió con mi reflejo antes de volverle el espejo a Kira._

–Tienes razón.- Me levanto del suelo y ella hace lo mismo. –Ya sé que hacer.- Exclamo feliz. –Nos vemos en el almuerzo.- Me despido con la mano y me alejo antes que ella pudiera responderme.

Estaba emocionada, hablar con la _Kitsune me hizo bien. Al mirar mi reloj note que iba tarde a mi clase de Química, ¡la cual compartía con Stiles! Entro al salón sim importar que estaba ya la puerta cerrada y la profesora estaba hablando._

–Qué bueno que nos acompaña señorita Tate.- Dice la maestra, yo le doy un pequeña sonrisa sin importancia y me siento en el escritorio de Stiles, él y yo siempre éramos compañeros en esta clase. El me mira nervioso, podía oler ese sentimiento de, el e intentaba hablar, mas no salía palabra alguna de su boca.

–Bien, como estaba diciendo.- Vuelve hablar la profesora. –Hoy trabajaran en parejas.-

–¿Podemos escoger nuestro compañero?- Pregunta una chica de más atrás del salón rubia.

–No. De hecho yo ya escogí las parejas.- Yo estaba rogando porque me tocara con Stiles hacer el trabajo. La profesora saco una libreta de su escritorio y volvió a hablar después de los gemidos de quejas de los demás compañeros. Empezó a nombrar nombre sin importancia hasta que dijo, Stiles, el cual le toco con una chica. Gruñí muy bajo molesta a ver Stiles agarra sus cosas eh irse con la chica. –Malia Tate, con el señor Nathaniel Miller.

Yo conocía ese chico, bueno, más bien oí de ese chico a cada rato. Cuando pasaba por la escuela todas las chicas lo nombraban como el chico más guapo de los deportistas del colegio. Yo no creía eso y ahora menos que lo veo. Era alto, de espalda ancha y era musculoso (Creo que tenía demasiado musculo para ser un chico de 17 años), cabello rubio sucio y cuando sonreía se le hacia hoyuelos en las mejillas, oh y tenía brillantes ojos azules. Si, definitivamente no era tan guapo como Stiles. El chico se sienta a mi lado con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Hola, Malia.- Me saluda y yo simplemente le doy una sonrisa como saludo. Aun no me agradan los desconocidos. La profesora nos explica el trabajo y yo agarro los materiales para hacerlo, en eso mis manos se tocan con los de él. Lo miro con el ceño fruncido al verlo agarra mi mano. –Así que, eres nueva ¿eh? Alguien tan hermosa como tú nunca me olvidaría- Sonríe coquetamente y yo aparto de mi mano de, el algo molesta.

–Si.- Respondo secamente anotando cosas en mi cuaderno.

Después de eso él no me habla para nada más que el trabajo, nos fue bien en la calificación, gracias a Stiles que me había estado ayudando a estudiar la materia. Estaba recogiendo de nuevo mis cosas cuando el Nathaniel Miller me agarro de la muñeca. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba ese chico?

–Me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo.- Dice guiñándome un ojo.

–No.- Respondo directa y fríamente mientras trato soltarme de su agarre pero no molestarme, porque eso sería malo teniendo en cuenta mis poderes.

–Oh vamos, todas quieren salir conmigo.

–Ella no.- Interviene Stiles agarrándome de la cintura y apartándome del Nathaniel. Mire confundida la escena y me confundió aún más el olor del humor que Stiles tenía.

–Y a ti que te _Stilinski.- Dice furioso el Nathaniel. –Ya se, tu eres el mejor amigo sobreprotector.- El reí y me da ganas de romperle los dientes._

–Él no es mí mejor…

Stiles me interrumpe. –Eso no te incumbe a ti Miller, solo no te vuelvas a acercar a ella.- Y con eso me agarra del brazo y me arrastra fuera del salón.

Después de caminar por el pasillo durante como 5 minutos, sin rumbo fijo al parecer, hable yo: –Stiles, ¿estas bien?

El, para de caminar y me voltea a ver enojado. Espera ¿Yo que había hecho?

–Claro que estoy bien.- Dice sarcástico. –Porque me gusta que todos los chicos del maldito colegio te vean y que además te inviten a salir.

Lo miro sin entender. A continuación la campa suena y los pasillos empiezan a llenarse de alumnos. Agarro estaba vez yo a Stiles de la mano y lo llevo a la habitación del conserje oh como sea que se diga esa habitación que está llena de cosas para limpiar.

–¿Sabes Stilinski? Tú me confundes, mucho, con tus actitudes de humano que no logro entender y eso me irrita.- Le confieso.

–Yo… lo siento, Malia.- Dice el apenado rascándose la parte de atrás de su nunca. –Supongo que estaba celoso.- Da un largo suspiro.

–¿Qué es celoso?- Le pregunto y él me sonríe con cariño.

–Después te digo.- El traga en seco y es cuando me doy cuenta porque. Estábamos muy cerca (No tanto como me gustaría, en realidad), podía sentir su aliento en mis labios entre abiertos. –Debemos irnos….

–Oh tal vez no.- Le digo con travesura y me acerco más a él. El vuelve a tragar en seco antes de ver mis labios. Sonrió divertida.

–Y-yo…

Rio y pongo un dedo un su boca. –Cállate y bésame, Stilinski.

Con eso yo lo beso en un beso desesperado, había esperado más de dos meses (Él decía que teníamos que conocernos mejor antes) para besarlo. Para volver a sentir todo ese cosquilleo en mi estómago y electricidad recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Paso sus manos a mi cintura y yo enrede mis dedos en su cabello, profundizando el beso que no quería acabar (O al menos yo no quería que se acabara aun), pero todo el momento fue interrumpido cuando abrieron la puerta y Stiles, que estaba apoyado en ella calle al suelo y yo igual, quedando encima de él.

Alzamos a la vez la vista solo para ver a Scott viéndonos con una sonrisa divertida e intentado no reír.

–Y yo preocupado por ustedes dos, pillos.- Comenta el alfa.

Stiles se levanta y me ayuda también. Se sacude la rompa antes de hablar con Scott.

–Sí, bueno, llegaremos más tarde aún a clase.- Stiles agarra su mochila y a Scott de los hombros arrastrándolo a nuestra próxima clase que precisamente compartíamos los tres.

Yo los sigo atrás con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. Estaba feliz de haber besado de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo, a Stiles.

Pero eso sí, tenía muy pendiente en mi cabeza preguntarle a Lydia que son los celos.

**NA: Perdonen los errores ortográficos. Esperón que les haya gustado el capítulo y el pequeño momento Stalia.**

**GabaNora****: Hola :3 Es tan lindo que aun sigas la historia, gracias. Y qué bueno que te gusto el capítulo pasado, no fue fácil narra cómo Lydia. Gracias por comentar.**

**Jorge 4****: Hola :3 Que bien que vayas a seguir la historia, espero que sea de tu agrado. Gracias por comentar.**

**Intentare actualizar lo más pronto que puede.**

**Saludos: Melisa.**


	5. Capítulo 4: La peor fiesta

Lydia me odia. Es más que obvio, si no lo hiciera no estuviera planeando hacer una loca fiesta solo para que Malia tuviera su primera borrachera y enseñarle a coquetear. Me odia… Ah quien engañaba, yo era el único culpable de esto, por no decirle a nadie de la manada, excepto por Scott, que tengo una especie de relación con Malia.

Andaba yo mismo confundido, por eso no decía nada. No sé qué es lo que tengo con Malia. Solo nos besamos en vez de en cuando, a veces parecemos una pareja. Pero no estoy seguro de lo que piensa Malia sobre nosotros.

Complicado, todo era complicado. Pero eso no significa que yo quiero ver a Malia coquetear con otros chicos, ni nada por el estilo. ¿Por qué no simplemente nos quedamos en casa viendo un maratón de Gossip Girl? (Serie que Malia me obliga a ver todos los fines de semanas.) era lo que quiero decirle a ella, pero a ver su emoción por la fiesta que Lydia está organizando por ella…. Me quedo callado haciendo como si no me importara.

–Tiene apenas 17 años.- Le digo a Lydia por como quinta vez intentando convencerla en no embriagar a Malia.

Estábamos en su casa del lago de Lydia, era enorme esa casa, hay iba a ser la fiesta. La chica Banshee nos pidió (Mejor dicho, nos obligó) a Scott y a mí, ayudarla a alistar la casa para la fiesta, comprar los bocadillos y las bebidas (Todas alcohólicas).

–Ya hablamos de esto, Stiles.- La rubia fresa gira sobre sus talones y sigue dando órdenes a Scott de poner los aperitivos y las bebidas sobre la mesa. –La chica necesita experimentar cosas de adolescentes, no solo cosas sobrenaturales.-

Suspiro exasperado mientras paso mi mano por mi cabello. –Lo sé, solo, que no creo sea buena idea…. Ella es un coyote.- Invento una nueva escusa. Termino de alistar el equipo para el DJ que Lydia contrato para la noche.

–Mitad.- Me corrige la Banshee. –Recuerda que también es humana.- Se gira para mírame a mi muy seria. –Y ya te dije, esta fiesta se hará y ella beberá hasta que no pueda más, punto.-

Me levanto del suelo (Estaba en el organizando los cables del equipo) y sacudo mi pantalón con las manos mientras pienso que responderle a Lydia. Ella era lista, muy lista.

Scott llega detrás de Lydia con una sonrisa burlona (Él sabía que me gustaba Malia.) cargando una mesa extra en un brazo como si no pesara nada. –Ya ríndete amigo, sabes que cuando Lydia quiere algo lo tiene.- Ríe un poco y golpea mi hombro antes de irse a otra habitación con la mesa.

Iba a decir algo cuando Lydia me interrumpe. –Exacto, Scott si sabe, ahora, Stiles, mueve tu trasero a tu casa, ya tienes que alistarte para recoger a Malia.- Me da un pequeño empujón cuando me da la media vuelta y me dirige a la puerta. Iba a protestar de nuevo pero a chica pelirroja me cierra la puerta en mis narices.

–Mal.- Digo para mi dando la vuelta para ir a mi Jeep. –Todo mal.- Suspiro y arranco mi auto hasta mi casa, como Lydia ordeno.

Era difícil decidir entre usar o no corbata, andaba como media hora en el espejo mirándome e intentando convencerme a mí mismo que estaba listo para ir a recoger a Malia. Pero no podía salir hasta decidir si la corbata amarilla iba bien con la ocasión o pareciera demasiado. Definitivamente odia las fiestas.

Si escogía la corbata tenía que hacer un nudo, yo no sé cómo hacer un nudo de corbata y mi padre estaba trabajando, no puedo ir a su oficina para que solo me haga el nudo…. De hecho si puedo. Agarre mi celular de mi bolsillo trasero para llamar a mi padre y avisarle que iba para haya.

–¿Qué haces?-

Mi celular resbale de mis manos por el susto de oír la voz de Malia detrás de mí, gracias a Dios, mi celular nunca acaba en el suelo. Me giro para ver a Malia con un gesto de confundía en su perfecto rostro.

–¡Malia hey!- Exclamo intentando que no notara mi nerviosismo. –¿Por dónde entraste?- Pregunto mientras calmo los latidos de mi corazón.

–La ventana.- Responde ella rápidamente y con un gesto de como si yo ya debería saber eso.

–Debemos hablar sobre que la gente no entra por la ventana.- Ella gime un poco, sé que odia mucho las normas de los humanos. –Espera.- La veo sorprendido. –¿Qué haces aquí? Yo debía buscarte para la fies…

–Son las 8:30 Stiles.- Responde ella acortando mis palabras. Se aleja de la ventana y cuando camina es cuando noto como esta vestida. Con un vestido negro corto que hacía ver sus piernas largas y perfectas, sobre unos tacones que de seguro escogió Lydia y su cabello suelto y lizo. Se veía tan hermosa. Ella siempre se ve hermosa. –Debiste recogerme hace media hora.- Sus palabras me apartan del trance que tenía por verla.

Camina a mi escritorio con una sonrisa. –Lo siento.- Le digo con una media sonrisa avergonzado. Había perdido la noción del tiempo por una maldita corbata, y mi cabello, él no quería ser domable hoy.

–No importa.- Ella se encoje de hombros. –Pensé que te quedaste dormido tal vez.-

Malia misma me dio una idea para una excusa, ya que era vergonzoso contarle que mi demora fue por si decidir ir con corbata o no. –Buen si, digo, me quede dormido y cuando desperté era tarde para alistarme, lo siento, de nuevo.- No sé si era convincente o no, pero era todo lo que se me ocurrió.

–De acuerdo.- Es todo lo que dice antes que todo estuviera en silencio, pero no uno incomodo, solo nos miramos a los ojos mucho tiempo hasta que ella hablo. –Debemos irnos ya.- Dice con una sonrisa. Se acerca a mí y me da un pequeño beso en los labios. –Por cierto, te ves muy bien.- Me guiña un ojo y se va a la puerta de mi habitación.

Empiezo a parpadear mucho repitiendo sus palabras en mi cabeza, y su beso. Salgo apurado de mi habitación agarrando las llaves de mi auto en el proceso y logro alcanzarla en el porche de mi casa.

En camino a la casa del lado de Lydia nos la pasamos hablando de que el próximo fin de semana será para nosotros solos y ese maratón de Gossip Girl.

–¡Hasta que llegan!- Exclama Lydia apenas pisamos su casa, la cual estaba ya con música a todos volumen y gente por todos lados ya ebrios. Vamos, solo ha empezado hace dos hora la fiesta.

Lydia aparta de mí a Malia a una mesa y le da una copa que de seguro estaba llena de Vodka o Cerveza. Paso mi mirada por el lugar, chicos y chicas bailando ebrios, tomando y comiendo. Encontré a mi mejor amigo, estaba bailando con Kira, los dos con una sonrisa enorme en sus rostros.

Una hora, una larga hora paso ya en esta fiesta. Yo estaba apartados de todos, en el bar sentado y tomando una cerveza. Una hora donde me la pase viendo a Malia tambaleándose ya ebria y con chicos a su alrededor. Era frustrante y muchas veces quise acercarme a apartarle de esos chicos y llevarla conmigo, más me controlaba y me queda sentado viéndolo todo. Un gran alivio se expendía por mi pecho cuando veía que Malia rechazaba a los chicos.

–Así que ¿Cuándo iras por ella?- Comenta Scott parándose a mi lado. Lo miro de reojo un momento antes de beber de nuevo de mi botella de cerveza y mirar a Malia.

–No es tan fácil, Scott.- Le respondo simplemente. Rasco la parte trasera de mi cuello.

El alfa bufa antes de agarrar dos copas, supongo que la otra es para Kira. –Estas siendo tonto amigo.- Y con eso se va, dejándome con la curiosidad de que se supone debía hacer, nunca antes había tenido a una chica que me gusta y yo le gusto….

Mis pensamientos son detenidos cuando veo que Malia se tambalea en una esquina de la casa, corrí hacia ella precipitando su caída al suelo. Me arrastro por la sala por completo llena de adolescentes, algunos tuve hasta que empujar hasta llegar a ella y agarrara de la cintura antes que cayera, ayudándola a recuperar su equilibrio, ella soltaba pequeñas risitas de borracha y su mano libre me agarra del cuello de mi camisa mientras que la otra mano sostiene una copa de Vino. ¿En serio? ¿Le diste hasta Vino, Lydia? Digo en mi cabeza. Veo a Malia, que me sonríe como una pequeña niña inocente.

–Stiles, oh, Stiles, me héroe.- Dice riendo enterrando su cabeza en mi pecho. Abro mucho la boca sorprendido a verla así. Aun la sostenía y note que estaba muy cerca de mí, trague en seco.

–Vamos a buscarte un poco de agua.- Digo aunque no creo que ella me entienda por lo borracha que esta. Ella pasa un dedo a mi boca mientras se acerca a mí, podía sentir su aliento en mis labios y olía increíblemente a alcohol, pero asombrosamente no me molesto en absoluto.

–Shhh.- Dice y me es increíble que pueda oírla con la música tan alta. –No quiero agua, Stiles.- Me besa en el cuello y yo ahogo un grito de sorpresa.

–Entonces.- Vuelvo a tragar en seco. –Vamos a que descanses.- La agarro de la muñeca y la arrastro hasta las escaleras, ella aún seguía riendo.

–Quiero un trago.- Exclama ella riendo e intento apartarse de mí.

–No más tragos, ya bebiste mucho.- Le digo serio siguiendo arrastrándola y ella bufa como niña pequeña.

Cuando llego a las escaleras encuentro a unos chicos que no dejaban pasar a nadie al segundo piso. –No pueden pasar.- Dicen uno de los chicos de primer año, unos novatos que Lydia había "invitado" para cuidar las escaleras y hacia poder ver a las fiestas de los de ultimo año.

Gruño un poco y Malia gime molesta porque no dejaba que se fuera a buscar más tragos. –Soy el mejor amigo de Lydia, estoy seguro que sí puedo pasar.- Digo apartando a los chicos de la mitad y pasó sobre ellos con Malia y veo molesto a uno de los chicos que vio a Malia cuando iba subiendo.

Al llega al segundo piso entro a la primera habitación y dejo a Malia sentada en la cama. Ella hace un mohín y yo voy por un vaso con agua del baño. Se lo paso pero ella niega con la cabeza, terca en no querer beber agua.

–Vamos Malia, coopera ¿sí?- Le pido amablemente y ella rueda los ojos antes de tomarse el agua.

–¿Feliz?- Dice entregándome el vaso.

Sonrió de medio lado. –Sí, la verdad si.-

Ella pone los ojos en blanco antes de quitarse los zapatos y tumbarse en un lado de la cama. No sabía que hacer a verla acostada así que iba a salir de la habitación para que descansara. Pero su dulce voz y sus ojos interrumpen mi plan.

–Stiles, quédate conmigo.- Pide ella palmeando el lado desocupado de la cama.

Me debatí entre si era buena idea o no, al final, como soy débil con ella, accedí y me acosté a su lado. Ella se acurruco en mi pecho y yo torpemente pase mi brazo a su cintura. Después de unos minutos empecé a acariciar su cabello, suavemente para que se durmiera. Cuando sentí su respiración pesada pensé que estaba ya dormida, pero me equivoque.

–Stiles.- Pronuncia con suavidad mi nombre. –¿Qué somos?- Me pregunta tan inocentemente como si no fuera nada, mientras yo me tense y podía jurara que sentí gotas de sudor caer por mi frente.

–¿Qu-que?- Tartamudo y paro de acariciar su cabello.

Ella se sienta en la cama y me mira a los ojos, parecía como si de un momento a otro ya no estuviera ebria.

–Quiero saber que somos. Que es esto que tenemos.- Dice señalándose y señalándome a mí.

Trago en seco mientras me siento y pienso una respuesta. –¿Qué quieres que seamos?

–No quiero ser tu amiga.- Responde ella directamente. Empieza a morderse el labio inferior, tal vez estaba nerviosa, pero no creo que este más nerviosa que yo.

–Entonces ¿Qué?- No tenía ni la menor idea donde iba a llegar esta conversación.

–No lo sé, tu eres el humano aquí.- Sonríe un poco.

Me acomodo ya que me sentía incómodo como estaba sentado. –¿Qué se supone que seriamos en tu mundo? Ya sabes, coyote.-

Ella piensa un momento antes de responder. –Pareja.- Dice rápidamente seria. –Y los coyotes cuando encuentra a su pareja es para estar para siempre juntos.-

–Oh.- Es todo lo que puedo decir poniendo mi boca en una perfecta "O"

Estaba confundido, con un montón de sentimientos mezclado en mi interior. ¿Ella está diciendo que yo era su pareja?... ¿Una para siempre? Empiezo a sentirme mareado por no entender, mientras pienso en todo lo que ah todo este tiempo con Malia. Me gustaba mucho estará con la chica coyote, pasar momentos agradables con ella, besarnos y esas cosas. La música de la fiesta aun podía oírla desde acá, retumbaba en mi odio la canción Breathe.

–Creo que eso no pasa en los humanos…- Respondo después de unos minutos en silencio donde yo evitaba sus ojos y donde deje de ponerle atención la letra de esa canción.

–¿Qué somos entonces acá?- Dice ella y puedo notar cierto tono de frustración en su voz.

La miro a los ojos y trago en seco cuando sé que tengo que responderle y antes que pudiera responderle Lydia entra como una furia a la habitación. –¡Los estaba buscando!- Exclama ella y la miro con el ceño fruncido a verla tan preocupada.

–Dereck, desapareció.- Dice con una voz de consternación y preocupación. La chica había logra hacer un lazo afectivo hacia el lobo.

Malia se hace a mi lado sin entender nada. Ella no conocía a Dereck, su primo.

**NA: Perdooooooon, la demora, en serio, pero no tenía inspiración u_u.**

**GabaNora****: ¡Gracias por aun seguir la historia! Y comentar c: Stiles es tan lindo celoso y Malia puede ser como una niña pequeña a veces :3**

**Jorge 4****: Hola, que bueno que te gusto el capítulo, espero que te guste este nuevo. Gracias por comentar.**

**Eso fue espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y estaba vez no pude arreglar el capítulo por actualizar pronto, así que perdón si hay errores.**

**Saludos: Melisa.**


	6. Capítulo 5: Jordan Parrish e Italiano

Por una vez, por un pequeño momento, creí que este año sería normal, sin ningún problema sobrenatural. Creí que mi única preocupación iba a saber combinar mis bolsos con mis tacones y hacer magnificas fiestas, y, lo más importante, dar un pequeño empujón a Stiles para que el estuviera con Malia. Pero bueno, fue solo un sueño, era más que obvio que no me iban a dar un descanso ni porque aún no supero la muerte de mi mejor amiga.

Cuando Peter llego a mi casa del lago, donde aún estaba pasando mi gran fiesta para embriagar a Malia y un tanto a Stiles para que esos dos hablaran de lo que sienten entre ellos (Al parecer mi plan no funciono), entre en pánico, principalmente al saber que Peter es el padre biológico de Malia, por un momento pensé que iba a buscar a ella. Pero a ver su cara, sabía que no vino por Malia.

Lo agarre del brazo y lo arrastre hasta la cocina, aunque no quería estar a sola con este ser tan despreciable era mejor que tenerlo dando vueltas por mi casa y encontrar a Stiles con Malia (Lo que me da curiosidad ¿Dónde estaban esos dos?).

–¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunte amargamente. El solo sonríe de medio lado como siempre y un escalofrío pasa por mi columna.

–Qué mala bienvenida, y dices que esto es una fiesta.- Intenta agarrar mi barbilla con sus largos dedos blancos, pero yo me aparto antes de que eso pase.

–No vengas con tus jueguitos, Hale, no tengo tiempo, así que si vienes por algo importante, que lo dudo, es mejor que lo digas ahora.- Respondo fría, intentando ocultar mi miedo, porque si, ese hombre aún me daba miedo y no podía creer que Malia fuera pariente de él.

El empieza a caminar a mí alrededor, mirándome fijamente por todos lados. Intento calmar los apurados latidos de mi corazón, aunque estoy segura que el ex alfa ya se dio cuenta de mi miedo e incomodidad al estar con él.

–¿Por qué tan asustada?- Se, para de nuevo frente a mí con su estúpida sonrisa sínica en el rostro. –Yo no muerdo.- Susurra en mi odio y mi cuerpo se paraliza al recordar su mordida, la que hizo que fuera una Banshee y no lo puedo negar, aun odio estos "poderes".

La rabia y furia al recordad eso recorre todo mi cuerpo y alzo mi mano para darle una fuerte cachetada pero él es más rápido y antes que pudiera siquiera tocarlo él ya estaba apretando mi muñeca.

–¡Suéltame idiota!- Le grito enojada intentando zafarme de su agarre. Rogaba porque Scott me oyera y Peter saliera corriendo como el cobarde que es.

Me agarra ahora de mi cuello y me arrastra hasta pegarme a una pared y saca sus garras para amenazarme con ellas en mi cuello. –Que rebelde salió mi creación.- Empieza a pasar sus garras por mi cuello y me tenso, no podía negarlo, estaba aterrada y en cualquier momento gritaría. –Porque será que todas mis creaciones salen rebeldes.- Gruñe apretando los dientes y sus ojos por un instante brillan a un azul eléctrico.

El miedo recorre por mis venas a ver como ese ser despreciable se parecía en gran forma a Malia.

–¿Qué pasa aquí?

Tanto como Peter y yo volteamos a ver el dueño de esa voz y era nada más y nada menos que El diputado Parrish, Jordan Parrish. ¿Cómo sabia de, el? Fácil, muchas chicas hablaban del nuevo y sexy diputado del pueblo y en especial, porque el ayudo mucho sin darse cuenta con lo del Nogitsune.

Noto como Peter me mira de reojo antes de guardar sus garras que increíblemente Parrish no se dio cuenta de ello. –Nada oficial.- Peter se aleja de mí y yo soltar el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo. –Hablando con una vieja amiga.- Termina Peter con su risita que por momentos lo hace ver más loco de lo que ya es.

Tanto Parrish como Peter me miran. Peter para que siga con su mentira, y Parrish para aclarar las cosas.

–Si.- Respondo finalmente desviando mis ojos de los de Parrish. –Peter ya se iba.- Digo volteándome para ver al ex alfa loco seria, intentando amenazarlo con mi mirada con Scott.

–Sí, ya me iba, solo vine a decirle a Lydia que los esperaba a ella y a los chicos en el desván de Dereck.- Empieza a caminar hacia la puerta y antes de salir susurra algo tan suavemente que estoy segura fue solo para mí. –Dereck desapareció.- Y salió, dando un gran portazo sobresaltándome.

_Dereck. Dereck desapareció. Dereck. Dereck está en peligro._

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, impidiendo que pudiera seguir pensando en todas las cosas malas que le podían pasar a Dereck.

–¿Estas segura que él es tu amigo?- Y con esas palabras de Jordan me doy cuenta que el aún seguía aquí.

Alzo mi cabeza, mirándolo seria, me cruzo de brazos e intente mantenerme fuerte frente a él. –Diría mejor que es un viejo conocido.- Respondo alzando una ceja. No entendía, pero el diputado hacia sacar mi actitud de antes, cuando aún era la chica más popular y guapa de este pueblo chico. –Puedo preguntar qué hace usted aquí.-

–El Sheriff me mando a buscar a su hijo.- Eso me sorprendió la verdad, ¿pasa algo malo? Digo, además que Dereck desapareció, ya que eso es muy malo. Parrish se acerca un poco a mi mirándome curioso, de seguro el también piensa que estoy loca. –¿Sabes dónde está?-

Niego con la cabeza antes de responder. –Pero puedo ayudarte a buscarlo.- Mi voz se suavizo un poco. –Sola dame un momento.-

–De acuerdo.- Dice él. –Yo espero en el auto afuera, aquí hace demasiado ruido y además, creyeron que yo era parte de un Show.-

Comprimo las ganas de reír, de seguro no era buena combinación chicas con sus hormonas y ebrias ver a un chico guapo y que le quedaba asombroso el traje de policía. Niego con la cabeza desviando esos pensamientos. –Vale.- Digo simplemente y el sale de la cocina con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Compongo mi postura, ya que estaba muy rígida y tensa. Salí apurada de la cocina en busca de Scott, Kira, Stiles y Malia, pero con tanta gente alrededor no era tan fácil como parecía. Camine prácticamente por toda mi casa (Bueno, por lo menos el primer piso de mi casa) hasta que encontré a Scott y Kira a un lado bailando. Esos dos eran tan tiernos que a veces me desesperan la verdad.

–¡Scott!- Llamo al chica alfa y el de inmediato me oye y busca con la mirada. Cuando me ve como que puede oler mi preocupación porque él se acerca rápido de la mano de Kira. La chica asiática tenía una mirada de confusión.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo malo?- Pregunta rápido Scott nervioso y a la defensiva a lo que le pudiera decir. Como si estuviera preparado para salir a por su presa.

Me acerco a su odio aunque sabía que nadie más que él me podía oír por la música tan alta. –Parrish vino a buscar a Stiles por orden del Sheriff. Dereck desapareció y Peter estuvo por aquí.- Le di un pequeño resumen y el enseguida me miro por todos lados buscando una lección en mí. Negando con la cabeza le dije que Peter no me hizo nada.

–¿Pasa algo?- Pregunta Kira desconcertada.

–Después te cuento.- Le dice rápidamente Scott apretando la mano de Kira dándole confort.

–Tenemos que buscar a Stiles, Parrish lo espera afuera para llevarlo con el Sheriff.- Digo esta vez para que oiga tanto Scott como Kira.

–De acuerdo, separémonos y quien lo encuentre primero le manda un mensaje de texto al resto.- Dice Scott como todo un jefe. Después de todo él era un buen alfa.

–Esperen.- Interrumpe Kira. –¿Y Malia?- Pregunta mirando por todos lados. –No la eh visto desde hace rato.-

–De seguro esta con Stiles.- Responde Scott y algo me dice que él también sabía que Stiles le gusta Malia…. Oh tal vez sabe más.

–Bueno, lo más seguro es que los encontremos a los dos.- Corto yo algo impaciente, tal vez porque no quería hacer esperar tanto tiempo afuera a Parrish.

Con eso nos separamos y vuelvo a buscar por todo el primer piso de mi casa a ese par, pero no, no los encuentro. No tenía más opción que buscar arriba y no fue tan difícil de encontrarlos como yo pensaba, estaban en la primera habitación y cuando entre ellos me miraron serios, sospeche que interrumpí algo importante pero no podíamos perder tiempo, en realidad no sabíamos cuánto tiempo Dereck llevaba de desaparecido porque él no se juntaba de un tiempo para acá con nosotros.

–¡Los estaba buscando!- Exclamo apenas piso la habitación y los veo, los dos voltean a mirarme. Stiles frunce el ceño sin entender mi actitud. –Dereck, desapareció.- Digo algo consternada por tener tanto que repetir eso. Solo lograba que me preocupara más.

Malia mira a Stiles sin entender, claro, el aun no conocía a Dereck, Stiles le devuelve la mirada pero una más como de entendiendo y culpa. Sabia porque, porque él sabe que Dereck es primo de Malia y que él no le diga eso lo hace sentir culpable. No necesitaba poder de lobo para saber eso.

–¿Qué?- Pregunta Stiles después de unos minutos de su mirada con Malia.

Ruedo los ojos. –Ya me oíste.- Le dije sin querer repetir eso una vez más. –Ahora vámonos.- Entro más a la habitación y recojo los zapatos de Malia para pasárselo y ayudarla a levantar, se notaba como la pobre aun andaba muy borracha. Tal vez si me pase con darle todos esos tragos. –Parrish está afuera esperando por ti para llevarte con tu padre.- Digo rápido mientras ayudo a Malia para recuperar su equilibrio y pudiera caminar.

–Espera ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué hice ahora?- Se queja el chico humano, aterrado. El y Malia me seguían detrás, yo estaba mandando un texto a Scott y Kira diciendo que los encontré y los veía a todos en un dos en la puerta.

–¡Stiles!- Le recrimino, no era tiempo para entrar en pánico. –Yo que voy a saber que hiciste tú, tal vez no sea nada malo.- Ruedo mis ojos antes de guardar de nuevo mi celular en mi vestido que en seria agradecía tenia bolsillos.

Malia se tambalea un poco así que Stiles la ayuda a caminar pasando sus manos por la cintura de ella. Si, era más que obvio ahora que lo pienso que Stiles le gusta Malia…. Más no sé si Malia le gusta Stiles. El chico se queda callado hasta que llegamos a la puerta, donde ya nos esperaban Scott y Kira, los dos algo ansiosos.

–¿Esta bien?- Pregunta Kira refiriéndose a Malia.

–Sí, solo estaba mareada por tanto alcohol.- Responde Stiles y puedo sospechar que en eso me echa la culpa a mí, en parte tenía razón, después de todo no era buen tiempo para emborrachar a la chica coyote.

–Parrish esta tan solo unos metros de distancia.- Comenta Scott moviendo mucho los ojos para que miráramos detrás de su espalda. Obvio lo hice y encontré a Jordan Parrish mirando hacia nosotros, le salude con la mano antes de volver mi atención a la manada.

–Espero que no nos hayas metido en problemas, Stiles.- Digo seria mirando al chico que ya había soltado a Malia y ella ya no se tambaleaba de un lado a otro.

–¡Yo no hice nada! De hecho me eh portada más bien que nunca.- Responde el algo desesperado. Yo ruedo los ojos antes de poner mi atención de nuevo en Parrish, que bueno que el ya no seguía viéndonos a nosotros.

–Deberíamos calmarnos.- Aconseja Kira nerviosa, esa chica siempre andaba nerviosa excepto cuando tiene su rara espada a su lado, ¿Por qué no la habría traído hoy?

–Sí, Kira tiene razón, vamos todos a hablar con el Sheriff, tal vez nos ayude también con lo de Dereck.- Scott mueve como siempre sus manos como si tratara de mandarnos buena energía y cálmanos.

–¡Tengo que….- Empieza Malia pero ella se tapa la boca con la mano antes de salir corriendo a uno de los arbusto de mi casa y vomitar todo que bebió. Kira y Stiles se acercan a ella, Kira le agarra el cabello y Stiles le acaricia la espalda diciéndole: "–Si, ya, déjalo salir.-" Y por alguna rara razón esa escena me hace reír pero me aguante la risa.

–Creo que es mejor que Kira y yo llevemos a Malia a su casa.- Comenta Scott sin poder ocultar su cara de asco por el vómito.

Stiles se acerca de nuevo a nosotros con Malia recostada en su pecho. Son re tiernos ese par (Ascoooo). –Llévenla a mi casa, tú tienes una llave Scott.- Stiles le besa cariñosamente la frente a la coyote cuando ella gruñe, de seguro porque quería ir con Stiles. –Es mejor que todos hoy se queden a mi casa, Lydia y yo iremos con mi padre a su oficina y después vamos con ustedes.-

–Sí, porque tenemos que hablar sobre ir o no con Peter.- Digo yo y Stiles me da la razón.

–Vale.- Empieza Scott. –Entonces nos veremos halla.- Con cuidado aparta a Malia del pecho de Stiles y la chica gruñe, pero no tenía fuerza para ahora pelear. Scott se la pasa a Kira y la chica zorro la lleva a su auto, el que su padre le habían comprado hace poco por su cumpleaños, espero que Malia no vomite en él porque será una pena con el pobre auto.

–Gracias.- Dice Stiles palmeando un poco el hombro de Scott y el alfa le sonríe antes de ir con Kira y Malia.

Cuando los vemos partir ya, Stiles me mira con una tímida sonrisa. –Vamos.- Me agarra de la mano y vamos juntos al carro de policía de Parrish, que el muy amablemente había sido paciente. Me siento atrás y Stiles adelante con Parrish.

–Perdón la demora.- Me disculpo y el niega con la cabeza.

–No importa.-

Y con eso tenemos un silencio total, algo incómodo y pesado, con cada uno pensando en sus propios problemas.

Apenas llegamos a la estación de policía cada uno se va a su lugar. Stiles hablar con su papá, Parrish a leer algo que estaba en su escritorio, y yo, bueno, sentada esperando que saliera Stiles.

1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 5 largos minutos y ya me estaba empezando a aburrir. Saque mi celular para mirar la hora 11:24 P.M, ya era algo tarde, iba a llamar a la señora del servicio para saber que ya había acabado la fiesta en mi casa del lago pero fue cuando oí a Parrish pronunciar confundido: –Il sole, la luna, la verità.-

Lo miro curiosa y sin poder contenerme le digo: –Es italiano.- Cuando eres una sabelotodo era casi imposible no decir cuando se necesita lo que sabes.

Parrish levanta la mirada para verme y su ceño ya no estaba fruncido como cuando hablo en italiano. –¿Italiano?- Pregunta lo obvio y yo asiento con la cabeza.

Me levanto de mi silla y me acerco a su escritorio para ver el texto que estaba leyendo. –¿Puedo?- Pregunto señalando el libro para poder agarrarlo y leerlo.

–Claro.- Dice y me pasa el mismo el libro.

Era grande y parecía muy viejo, en total estaba escrito en español excepto la pequeña parte que el leyó. –Significa: El sol, la luna, la verdad.- Digo y frunzo el ceño mientras acerco más el libro a mi rostro, como si ese grande libro ocultara algo a primera vista.

–Gracias.- El me mira serio, nunca lo eh visto sonriendo al chico, será porque debe parecer rudo o algo así por eso policía. Le regreso el libro rindiéndome en buscar algo que no sabía con certeza.

–Es lindo.- Comento refiriéndome al libro e intentando hacer practica sobre él.

–Sí, resulta que fue de mi abuela.- Dice como si nada guardando de nuevo el libro en su cajón y cuando iba a hablar de nuevo Stiles sale furioso de la oficina de su padre.

–No será así.- Comenta el molesto y creo que lo decía para el mismo. –Vamos, Lydia.- Ordena cuando me ve.

Asiento con la cabeza y agarrando mi celular que había dejado en el escritorio de Parrish, me despido con la mano del diputado y salgo corriendo, literalmente, detrás de Stiles.

–Stiles.- Lo llamo pero el sigue caminando rápido muy adelante que yo. –¡Stilinski!- Grito desesperada y el al final para de caminar justo cuando abría la puerta de la estación de policías. –¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios te pasa?- Le exijo hablar.

–Mi padre, eso me pasa.- Dice enojado y podía jurar que se estaba poniendo rojo ya de la furia.

–Explícate mejor, Stiles.- No podía negarlo, ya me estaba desperrando.

–El Señor Tate busco hoy a mi padre para que lo ayudara a buscar a Malia, que no se había aparecido en su casa por una semana.-

Lo interrumpo. –¿Dónde se ha quedado todo este tiempo?- Pregunto curiosa.

–Conmigo.- Dice el rascando la parte trasera de su cuello. –Con Scott…. ¡Pero eso no importa!

–¿Entonces qué?- Ruedo los ojos, como si no fuera importante que Malia no ha estado durmiendo en su casa.

–El padre de Malia se la quiere llevar lejos de este pueblo, a Europa.-

Oh, esto no era bueno.

**NA: Perdón por el aburrido Capitulo, pero digamos que estoy atando lazos(?) Perdón los errores ortográficos.**

**GabaNora****: ¡Qué bueno que te gusto el capítulo anterior! Espero que este nuevo sea también de tu agrado aunque me quedo algo largo y aburrido, lo siento. Pobre Stiles, si se preocupa por una Malia ebria ¿Cómo hará ahora para que la alejen de el? :c Si, el nombre del fic es por mi canción favorita Stalia :3 Gracias por tu apoyo, y por comentar.**

**Jorge 4****: Pobre de Stiles, siempre tan distraído, jajajaja, y Malia ahora tendrá que enfrentar los problemas que conlleva una borrachera. Qué bueno que te gusto el capítulo. Gracias por comentar.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y leer la historia.**

**Saludos: Melisa.**


	7. Capítulo 6: Escapemos a México

Todo iba en mal en peor, con la desaparición de Dereck y lo peor de todo, que el padre de Malia quiere llevársela lejos, lejos de mí. Yo no podía permitir eso. De solo pensar vivir sin la presencia de Malia se hace un punzante dolor en mi pecho.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, Lydia y yo, entramos rápido frustrados y cansado. Scott y Kira andaban en el sofá durmiendo, abrazados entre ellos.

–Estoy cansada.- Susurra Lydia a mi lado revisando su celular.

La miro de reojo antes de acércame a Scott y moverlo un poco del hombro para que despertara. Él se remueve un poco y abre los ojos, rápidamente responde mirándome algo preocupado pero sin moverse mucho para no despertar a Kira que estaba durmiendo en su pecho.

–Hey.- Scott se rastrilla los ojos. –¿Qué ha pasado con tu padre? ¿Qué quiera decirte?-

–Se quieren llevar a Malia lejos.- Responde por mi Lydia.

Scott frunce el ceño y me mira a mi desconcertado. –¿Qué? No pueden hacer eso.-

–De hecho, su padre puede hacerlo.- Dice seria Lydia cruzándose de brazos, probamente por el frio.

–Él no es su padre real.- Digo apretando mis labios incomodándome al recordad quien es el padre biológico de Malia.

–Si la adopto él tiene todo los derechos como si fuera su padre real, y sabemos que Malia es menor de edad aun.- Lydia rueda los ojos mientras habla y mueve sus manos sobre sus brazos.

Iba a rebatir aunque sabía que ella tenía razón, pero Scott me interrumpe. –Vamos chicos, no es tiempo de discutir.- Scott a veces parecía el padre de la manada, calmando e evitando que discutamos entre nosotros. –Es obvio que no podemos dejar que se lleven a Malia.- Dice mirándome. –Ella es parte de nuestra manada, pero no podemos hacer nada si su padre la encuentra y se la lleva…. Sería como cuando se llevaron a Jackson.- Termina algo apenado al saber lo que yo siento por Malia y por lo sensible que aun Lydia es con el nombre de su ex.

Lydia baja la mirada, sabía que estaba triste porque ella aun ama a Jackson y lo recordaba siempre, eso lo sabía yo porque me habla a mí para hablar cuando anda deprimida. Kira empieza a removerse en los brazos de Scott, despertando lentamente.

–¿Dónde está Malia?- Pregunto recordando que no estaba por ningún lado de mi sala.

–En tu cama.- Habla Kira estirando sus brazos. –Estaba muy cansada y dijo que quería dormir un poco, íbamos a dejarla en la habitación de huésped pero ella se quejó diciendo que quería tu habitación.-

–Está bien.- Respondo algo distante de las palabras de la chiza zorro. –Ya es algo tarde para que conduzcan, en especial en un pueblo tan peligroso, mejor se quedan a dormir aquí. Mi padre trabajara hasta tarde, yo les digo que dormirán aquí-

–Excelente idea.- Dice Lydia bostezando bajo su mano. –Estoy muy cansada.-

–Tú y Kira pueden quedarse en la habitación de huéspedes, yo duermo en el sofá y Stiles en su habitación… Con Malia.- Aconseja u ordena Scott, era un buen plan, porque yo quería estar al lado de Malia.

Lydia me da una mirada que no comprendí pero no dice nada, tan solo asiente con la cabeza y se dirigí al segundo piso, ella ya sabía dónde quedaban las habitaciones. Voy al closet de mi sala y saco una almohada y cobija para Scott, se las doy y el me agradece con un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa. Kira le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se va escaleras arriba después de mí.

Mi habitación estaba oscura, con la ventana abierta haciendo volar las cortinas y Malia en mi cama, sin los zapatos y solo con su vestido cubriéndola del frio. Cierro la ventana antes de acércame a mi cama y sentarme al lado de Malia. Algunos mechones de su cabello caían por su mejilla, tenía sus labios entre abierto un poco y sus pestañas parecían más largas que nunca al tener sus ojos cerrados, sus manos debajo de su rostro. Paso un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, cuando acaricio su mejilla estaba por completo fría y es cuando noto que ella estaba temblando lentamente, supone que era porque no estaba con la cobija.

La mire de nuevo fijamente, acariciando de nuevo su mejilla, me gustaba sentir su suave piel, mire cada detalle de su perfecto rostro. Paso mis dedos por su frente, cejas, su pequeña y respingona nariz, sus labios que tanto me gustan besar.

–Stiles.- Susurra ella y por un momento pensé que despertó, pero como no abrió los ojos supe que no, aún seguía dormida.

Me gustaba tanto cuando decía mi nombre, ella lo decía con un toque especial, hacía que me corazón saltaba emocionado en mi pecho. Me gustaba tanto estar con ella, en todos los sentidos. Fue cuando me di cuenta que me gusta mucho Malia Tate, mucho, hasta más que logro gustarme Lydia. No podía dejar que la alejaran de mí, no sé cómo, pero no podía.

Malia empieza a removerse y abrir sus ojos, dejo de acariciar su brazo (Si, había llegado hasta allá) algo nervioso y es cuando ella me mira con sus ojos aun adormilados confundida.

–Stiles.- Dice ella abriendo y cerrando mucho sus ojos, supongo que era para que lograra despertar del todo. –¿Qué haces?- Pregunta mirándome con sus hipnotizantes ojos marrones.

–Yo, mmmm.- Balbuce sin saber que decir, sin saber si ella se dio cuenta que yo estuve tocando su cara. –Nada.- Ella ríe un poco, le gustaba verme nervioso. –¿Estas mejor?- Pregunto intentando desviar la conversación a otra cosa.

–Si.- Responde sonriendo. Otra cosa que me encanta de ella, su sonrisa. –Vomite casi todo el alcohol que bebí en la fiesta, así que ahora mismo me muero del hambre.- Comenta con una pequeña risa.

–Oh.- Me levanto de la cama. –Puedo buscarte algo, solo espera.- Ella asiente mientras se sienta en la cama y yo salgo rápido de la habitación así abajo, a la cocina.

Scott ya estaba durmiendo profundamente en el sofá, con una pierna afuera de él y con la cobija plácidamente regada al suelo. Niego con la cabeza, divertido, el dormía peor que yo. Al entrar en la cocina busco por todos lados encontrando algo para comer rápido y sin cocinar. Al final termino de encontrar celeares y galletas, escogí las galletas para llevárselos, a ella le gustaba lo dulce. Las eche en un plato y subí rápido las escaleras y entre e mi habitación a ver a Malia casi me da un pequeño infarto.

–Woow.- Exclamo viendo a Malia que estaba sentada en la cama pero sin vestido, solo con su ropa interior, y lo sé, yo ya la vi desnuda, pero eso hace mucho tiempo ya, así que verla así me sorprendió mucho. –¿Qu-que paso con tu vestido?- Pregunto tartamudeando.

Malia sonríe inocentemente antes de responder. –Me apretaba.- Dice eso simplemente. Asiento con la cabeza, nervioso al verla así, y porque era difícil no verla para ser sincero. Le entrego las galletas a Malia y ella las empieza a comerlas feliz. En serio tenía hambre.

–¿De qué me perdí?- Pregunta ella masticando una galleta.

–Sobre que.- Respondo algo distraído viéndola.

Ella alza la mirada para verme. –¿Para qué te mando buscar tu papá?

–Oh, eso.- No quería decirle que querían alejarla de mí. Tal vez estaba vez quería ser egoísta. –Nada importante.- Rasco nervioso detrás de mí nunca. –Solo, mmm, quería decirme algo de no…. Dormir tarde.-

Ella frunce el ceño y agradecí a todo el cielo de que ella estaba ebria al menos un poco aun y no podía descubrir mi mentira, la cual de verdad fue mala. Malia se encoje de hombros. –De acuerdo.- Y vuelve a comer sus galletas.

Unos minutos después note que la estaba mirando demasiado y que seguía parado enfrente de ella, así que decido ir a mi closet y sacar una de mis camisas a Malia, de seguro le quedara muy grande pero ella no podía dormir así…. Por el frio, obvio.

Al pasarle la camisa ella ya estaba había terminado sus galletas y el plato lo estaba dejando en la mesita al lado de ella. Malia me mira unos momentos y a la camisa extendida que le estaba ofreciendo, me sonríe y la agarra. –Gracias.- Deja la camisa a un lado de la cama y acerca mi arrodillada en la cama. Trago en seco a ver sus ojos. –Pero no creo que la necesite aun.- Sin más jala el cuello de mi camisa y me besa. Al principio no respondo por la sorpresa por después paso mis manos a su cadera acercándola a mí y profundizando el beso.

Pude sentir aun en su aliento el alcohol mezclado con el sabor chocolate de las galletas. Increíblemente la combinación era adictiva. Malia me tiro en la cama en un rápido movimiento y ella quedo arriba de mí, ni un momento apartar sus labios de los míos.

Como amaba estar así con Malia, sus labios que eran tan suaves y se unían perfecto a los míos. El frio de su cuerpo que se combinaba con el calor del mío. Razones más por la que no podía dejar que se llevaran a Malia.

Cuando por falta de aire nos separamos y ella empezó a desabrochar mi camisa vino un momento de lucidez. No podíamos hacer esto. La agarro de los hombros y la parto con delicadeza de mí, ella hace un mohín.

–Stiles ¿Qué pasa?- Gruñe.

Me siento e intento dejar de ver sus labios que eran por completo una distracción. –Malia, aun estas borracha.- Susurro porque en realidad no sabía si Scott no nos oía aunque estaba dormido.

–¿Y?- Dice rodando los ojos. –Quiero estar contigo de nuevo Stiles.-

–Vale, vale, ahora en realidad no es momento.- Era verdad porque Kira y Lydia estaba al lado y Scott con su súper odio abajo. Agarro de nuevo la camia y se la pango despacio mientras ella gruñía. –Tenemos que dormir ¿okay?

Ella gruñe haciendo un mohín antes de responder. –Okay.-

Le sonrió feliz, y aliviado. Malia se acuesta en la cama y se arropa mucho, de seguro porque era una noche fría. –Buena chica.- Rio un poco antes de besar su frente.

–No soy un perro.- Ruge ella mientras bosteza.

–Lo sé, eres un coyote.- Brome un poco y antes que ella cayera por completo dormida ríe un poco.

Me acuesto a su lado y le acaricio su mejilla antes de yo mismo caer dormido sin darme cuenta.

A la mañana siguiente despierto por la molesta luz del sol cayendo en mis ojos y la puerta siendo tocada bruscamente. Molesto abro mis ojos y noto que estaba en la cucharita con Malia, como siempre ella siendo la cuchara grande. Sonrió un poco antes que la volvieran a tocar. Sorprendentemente el ruido no despertaba a Malia.

–¿¡Que!?- Digo enojado abriendo la puerta de mi habitación para ver a Lydia parada en ella algo enojada. ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Lydia se alza un poco sobre los dedos de su pie para ver dentro de mi habitación y es cuando ve a Malia en la cama con una camisa mía, Lydia me fulmina con la mirada. –¡¿Te aprovechaste que estaba ebria?!

La miro sorprendido por sus palabras y empiezo a negar con mi cabeza frenéticamente. –¡No hicimos nada!-

Ahora ella alza una ceja y pasa sus manos a su cintura. –Pues parece otra cosa.-

Scott pasa por ahí en el pasillo con una sonrisa burlona, él era un malo amigo a veces. Lydia le echa una mirada a Scott ruda y él se va sin decir nada, sabía que era mala idea enojar a Lydia.

Vuelvo mi atención a Lydia. –Ella estaba cansada le apretaba su vestido y yo le preste una de mis camisas. Solo fue eso, nada mas.- Explico algo irritado ya.

Lydia sonríe. –Lo sabía, solo quería verte nervioso.- La miro sorprendido por sus palabras y antes que yo pudiera decir algo ella ya estaba hablando de nuevo. –Te estamos esperando abajo, Stiles, necesitamos hablar.-

–¿Despierto a Malia?

–Mejor no.- Dice ella seria antes de dar media vuelta e irse hacia abajo.

Frunzo el ceño por estar confundido por la actitud misteriosa de la Banshee. Unos segundos pasaron antes que volviera a entrar a mi habitación para ver a Malia aun durmiendo, la chica coyote tenía un sueño muy pesado. La arropo más cuando noto que estaba temblando ligeramente antes de ir a mi cocina donde la manda estaba reunida desayudando cereales.

–Hasta que bajas.- Dice Lydia comiendo ella una ensalada de fruta. –Duermes mucho, Stiles.-

–Bueno si, ayer fue una noche pesada.- Comento sentándome y sirviéndome cereal. –¿Ah venido mi padre?

–Ya se fue a trabajar.- Responde Kira con una pequeña sonrisa. –No se sorprendió por vernos por acá.-

–Okay, se me olvido llamarlo anoche a decirle que iban a dormir aquí.- Me encojo de hombros mientras como una cucharada de mi cereal con leche de chocolate.

Nadie dice nada más, solo comemos en silencio por no saber por dónde empezar a hablar. Teníamos mucho por decir, como por lo de Dereck hasta por lo de Malia. Supongo que teníamos que pensar en ir con Peter, pero no quería que Peter conociera a Malia, al menos no aun, porque sé que tarde o temprano el tendrá que ver a su hija, aunque espero que sea muy tarde.

–¿Creen que sea buena idea ir a ver a Peter?- Digo, cuando ya el silencio me perturbaba.

Scott me mira. –No lo sé.- Mira así arriba un momento antes de volver hablar. –No sé lo que puede hacer Peter al ver a Malia.-

–Malia debería saberlo.- Dice Kira con la cabeza abajo mirando su plato de cereal.

–Estoy de acuerdo con Kira.- Sigue Lydia con una expresión seria mirando al alfa. –Es mejor que lo sepa de nosotros que del loco de Peter Hale.- Termina ahora mirándome a mi fijamente.

–No estoy de acuerdo.- Hablo algo enojado, no lo podía ocultar, odiaba hablar de Peter. –Peter es aun uno de los chicos malos, ya hemos hablado de esto.-

Iba a decir todo un sermón de las cosas malas de Peter y porque Malia no tenía que saber nunca de que Peter era su padre biológico, pero Scott me corta diciendo que me callara. –Llego.- Simplemente habla sin decir quien llego.

Mi pregunta no formulada es respondida cuando por la puerta trasera de mi casa entra Peter como si esta fuera su casa. Es un descarado.

–¿Qué haces aquí?- Digo brusco parándome de mi silla para enfrentar a Peter. Scott, Kira y Lydia siguen mis pasos.

Peter alza la cabeza y nos mira a todos con una sonrisa burlona. –Sabía que no iban a verme por su propio bien, así que les ahorre el viaje, digámoslo así.- Su voz sonaba suave, eso era peligroso.

–¿Estas acosándonos? ¿Cómo sabias que estábamos aquí todos?- Dice Lydia parada al lado mío mirando enojada a Peter. Esa era una buena pregunta. Scott mira expectante a Peter esperando la respuesta.

El Hale mayor demora en responder. –Como creen.- Vuelve a sonreír, al parecer ya había encontrado una buena mentira. –Pasaba por aquí y pude oler a tu manda, Scott.- Escupe las palabras.

Nadie le creyó su mentira pero preferimos no hablar más de eso, ahora que estaba aquí era mejor hablar sobre Dereck.

–De acuerdo.- Dice Scott relajando un poco el ambiente. –¿Qué paso con Dereck?

–Desapareció.- Responde Peter de una vez como si eso fuera obvio, y si, lo era, pero él no daba detalles de su desaparición.

–Ya lo dijiste.- Dice Lydia poniendo los ojos en blanco. Peter mira fijamente a Peter con una sonrisa que hace que Lydia se tense y yo me acerco más a ella, agarro su mano y le doy fuerza para que se calmara, porque yo sabía que Lydia aun temía ante la presencia de Peter.

–Tienes que darnos más información.- Interviene Scott al ver las miradas que Peter me daba y yo se las devolvía.

Peter suspira antes de empezar a dar vueltas por la cocina de mi casa, pareciera que estaba buscando algo…. O alguien. –El desván estaba vacío cuando fui a buscarlo.- Habla por fin. –Encontré unas balas en el desván, supongo que los calaveras se lo llevaron de nuevo.-

–¿Los calaveras?- Pregunta Kira por todos, curiosa.

Peter sale de la cocina para entra a la sala y sigue mirando por todos lados. Rogaba por que no decidiera entrar a mi habitación a buscar a Malia porque ya me di cuenta que eso es la que estaba buscando, ah Malia. Nosotros seguimos los pasos de Peter yendo a la sala detrás de él, toda la manada estaba lista por si Peter hacia algo, por eso Kira y Lydia se pararon en las escalares y Scott y yo estábamos frente a Peter. Enfrentándolo.

Peter habla mirando fijamente donde Kira y Lydia estaban, con un brillo raro en sus ojos. –Los calaveras son unos cazadores de México.- De su bolsillo saca una bala y se la da a Scott, en ella estaba precisamente la marca de una calavera. –¿Qué hace Malia en la habitación de este?- Pregunta Peter escupiendo las palabras, mirándome con desprecio. Trago en seco.

–¿Cómo sabes que está en mi habitación?- Pregunto ocultando mi nervios. No me gustaba para nada la idea de tener a Peter como suegro…

–Puedo oler tu esencia alrededor de ella.- Vuelve a escupir.

–Creo que es tiempo que te vayas Peter.- Intervine Scott por mí.

Peter fulmina con la mirada a Scott pero no dice nada, porque sabe que no debe pelear con alfa cuando él no tiene poder. Sale al fin de mi casa sin más palabras y yo respiro aliviado. Scott me mira antes de hablar. –No vamos a poder siempre alejar a Peter de Malia.-

Lo miro algo enojado. Kira y Lydia se acercan a nosotros. –Stiles, relájate.- Dice Lydia, ella ya debía sospechar que tengo un gran lazo afectivo hacia Malia. –Es obvio que Peter y el Señor Tate quieren alejar a Malia de nosotros.-

–Y nosotros no podemos hacer.- Kira continua lo que Lydia estaba intentando explicar.

Scott se aleja un poco de nosotros, pensando. –Malia sigue siendo menor de edad y el señor Tate sigue siendo su tutor legal.- Habla serio.

–Tenemos aún una opción.- Miro la bala que estaba en mi mano (Scott me la había pasado para verla) –Escapemos a México.-

**NA: Tal vez este capítulo fue algo aburrido, el próximo habrá un mejor momento Stalia. Espero que pueda actualizar pronto. Perdón los errores ortográficos.**

GabaNora**: Que lindo que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior :3 Espero que te guste el pequeño momento Stalia de esta capitulo. Gracias por comentar.**

Jorge 4**: Hola, gracias por comentar, y si, supongo que algunos capítulos saldrán malos por falta de inspiración. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

DoriisAriias**: ¡Qué bien que pienses que mi historia está bien! Espero que este capítulo este bien. Gracias por comentar.**

**Chic s hice un humilde tráiler para esta historia, espero que lo puedan ver ****J**** El link: www. you tube watch ?v= Ja_ KbQrtskI**

**Saludos: Melisa.**


	8. Capítulo 7: Estado de pánico

Me despierto por un punzante dolor desde lo más fondo de mi cabeza. Doy vueltas en la cama buscando el calor de Stiles, pero al no encontrarlo abro los ojos y veo, después de lograr ajusta mis ojos a la luz del día, que él no estaba. Me levanto despacio de la cama, apoyo mis pies en el frio suelo y eso me hace, misteriosamente, sentirme un poco mejor. Al ya estar de pie agradecí que ya no tenía los mareos de anoche. No recordaba mucho que paso anoche. Solo tenía pequeños fragmentos, como que bese a Stiles. Sonrió para mí tocando mis labios. Lástima que él me aparto.

Al verme al espejo frente a mi vi que tenía la camisa de Stiles… ¿Anoche me acosté con, Stiles? No lo creo, lo recordaría, ¿verdad?

Sacudo la cabeza antes de concentrarme en que tenía que bajar y no pensar más. Moría de hambre, y quiero saber dónde está Stiles. Sé que no estamos solos en la casa, puedo percibir a la manada en la planta baja. Camino hacia abajo justo para oír a Stiles decir: –Escapemos a México.-

Con el ceño fruncido, y sin que nadie aún se diera cuenta de mi presencia pregunto: –¿Escapar a México?-

Todos se voltean a verme (Casi como la niña de, el Exorcista, película que Stiles me obligo a ver, fue aburrida) y nadie habla, solo se quedan mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos y sus corazones palpitando muy rápido en mis oídos provocando que mede más dolor en la cabeza.

Todos se miraron entre sí, yo entre cerré los ojos curiosa y volví a hablar: –¿Nadie va hablar?-

Scott y Stiles empiezan a balbucear, diciendo cosas sin sentido. Kira se queda callada con su mirada evitando la mí. Al fin, Lydia, toma la palabra dando un paso adelante hacia mí. –Creemos que tenemos que ir a México para salvar a Dereck.-

Puedo oír como todos suspiran aliviados cuando Lydia me respondió. Algo me ocultan, era obvio, pero no sigo preguntando más. –Entiendo.- Simplemente susurro eso antes de volver mi vista hacia, Stiles. –Muero de hambre, ¿puedo comer algo?- Lydia me enseño que las persona no pueden tomar algo sin antes pedir permiso. Bien, le pedí permiso a Stiles.

Stiles asiente, su corazón aun latiendo muy rápido. –Si claro, ya sabes, todo está en la cocina.-

Le doy una pequeña sonrisa ah el mientras me dirijo hacia la cocina, dejando a la manada de nuevo sola. Abro los estantes de la lacena, no tenía ganas de comer nada de eso, quiero dulces, no cereales aburridos sin sabor. Suspiro mientras cierro la lacena y me dirijo a la nevera. Había en ella tocino, amo el tocino, Stiles me lo dio a probar una vez, el mismo lo cocina mientras yo lo veía con una sonrisa divertida a verlo dar tantas vueltas por la cocina. Era casi tan bueno como el venado (Casi, el venado sigue siendo mi comida favorita pero con este cuerpo humano no puedo comerlo), saco el tocino de su empaque y pienso por un momento ¿Cómo se cocina tocino? Interesante pregunta, normalmente Stiles cocina por mí, siempre.

Busco las cosas que el usa para cocinar, lo hare yo ya que no quiero molestarlo, no quiero tampoco ser dependiente de él. Saco un sartén, invierto en el ese líquido grueso (En el envase se dice que se llama Aceite) y lo pongo en el fuego alto. Cuando el aceite hace ruido hecho los pedazos de tocino. ¡Oye, esto no es tan difícil!

Estaba concentrada en mover el tocino con una espátula cuando oigo que pronuncian mi nombre muy suavemente (Pero obvio que yo podía oír con mi super odio de coyote)

–Tal vez Malia tenga que ir con su padre.- Las palabras de Scott me desconciertan un poco. ¡¿Cómo él podría decir eso sí sabe lo que paso?!

Siento me pecho comprimirse en un agudo dolor mucho peor que el de mi cabeza. ¿Es acaso que la manada me quería sacar? ¿Qué he hecho mal? Mis preguntas atormentadas son interrumpidas cuando el sartén da un salto en la estufa y el aceite caliente cae en mí la piel de mis brazos y pecho. Grito ante el dolor del quemón y apenas soy cociente cuando Stiles está a mi lado preguntando qué había pasado y si yo estaba bien.

Evito mirar a la mana que estaba enfrente mío, alrededor de Stiles y yo, todos con miradas preocupadas.

–Estoy bien.- Abro al fin diciendo una mentira. No estoy bien en realidad, quería preguntar porque debía regresar con mi padre (Y además, no puedo negar que las quemaduras sí que me dolían).

Stiles acaricia mis ante brazos y eso hace que gima de dolor, el aparta rápido sus manos. –Lo siento.- Se disculpa con un gesto triste en su rostro.

Niego con la cabeza. –No importa.-

–Tienes que limpiarte.- Habla Lydia cuando todo estaba en un incómodo silencio. –Stiles acompáñala.- La pelirroja ordena como la responsable del grupo. –Mientras que nosotros.- Mira a su alrededor. –Limpiares todo esto antes que llegue el padre de Stiles.- Me sentí culpable por lo último. De hecho no era mucho desastre, solo aceite y tocino regado por todo el piso. Aun así me sentí mal que por mi culpa ellos tenían que limpiar.

Stiles asiente sin decir nada antes de dudar su tocarme o no. Yo solo camino hacia su habitación antes que me tocara (Me dolía mucho la piel quemada como para que me tocara ahora). Entro a su habitación y me siento en su cama, empiezo a rascar fuerte mi brazo que callo mas aceite, estaba ya muy rojo y la irritación era grande. Las garras no demoraron en salir y al rascarme con ellas tan fuertes (Por la impotencia que tenía en mi pecho este momento) empezó a salir sangre de mi brazos y las lágrimas empezaron a llenar mis ojos (Esas no eran por las quemaduras).

–¡Hey!- Stiles entra a la habitación y al verme, apurado se apoya en sus rodillas al frente de mi quedando su rostro a mi altura. –¿Qué pasa? Malia, mírame.- Dice con voz seria, niego con la cabeza, no quería que me viera tan débil ahora. Pero el agarra mi barbilla y alza mi rostro, nuestras miradas se cruzan justo cuando una lagrima sale. –Por favor, habla conmigo Malia.- Pide amablemente, ahuecando sus manos calientes en mis mejillas.

No sabía exactamente que tenía que decir. Las lágrimas nublaban mi vista y el dolor de mi brazo y cabeza solo provocaban que no pudiera pensar cómo explicarle lo que siento. Así que solo hago lo que creo está bien, escondo mi rostro en el hueco de su hombro y cuello y dejo que las lágrimas caigan libres con pequeños sollozos. Stiles no me habla más, solo se centra en acariciar mi espalda con suavidad.

Los recuerdos de lo que paso la semana pasada no demora en aparecer en mi mente, atormentándome cada segundo que cierro mis ojos.

_"–¡Papá!- Mi grito resonó por toda la casa, mis puños seguían fuertemente cerrados aun intentando mantenerme humana. Mi padre solo vuelve a reír sin humor y escupiendo saliva vuelve a golpear la pared. Puedo sentir yo misma el dolor que debía ahora sentir su mano._

_–¡Sal, ahora!- Grita furioso con sus ojos brillando y eso hace que un escalofrió pase por mi columna."_

Abro rápido mis ojos para no seguir viendo ese mal recuerdo. Mi corazón estaba palpitando fuerte en mi pecho por el miedo que sentía de nuevo al ver el rojo rostro lleno de furia de mi padre en mi cabeza. Aparto a Stiles de mí y me tapo los odios con mis manos. ¡No quiero escuchar más los gritos de mi padre, no quiero! Logro divisar algunas palabras de Stiles, mas no logre entender que dice, sus ojos preocupados quemaban en mi interior así que cerré mis ojos, yéndome a algún lugar lejano donde no pensaba, no sentía.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, si minutos, segundos u horas, solo sabía que me sentía ahogada, no podía respirar. Percibo movimientos a mí alrededor (Aunque seguía con los ojos cerrados fuertemente) y eso solo hacía que me ahogara más. Unos calientes labios pegados a los míos hacen que todo se calme a mí alrededor. No debía abrir los ojos para saber quién era dueño de esos labios. Stiles. Mis pulmones de nuevo se llena de aire y las lágrimas dejan de salir, bajo con suavidad mis manos de mis odios y me centro en el beso, el cual era muy diferentes a los que nos damos normalmente, este era más tierno, más profundo en una forma inocente, y eso increíblemente me gustaba.

Cuando Stiles se separa de mi todo a mí alrededor toma vida de nuevo al abrir los ojos. Scott, Kira y Lydia me miraban sorprendidos y con cierto miedo (Supongo que por mi estado de hace unos segundos atrás). Miro a Stiles, él estaba algo rojo y no estoy segura porque. Lydia lo empuja con suavidad y mi mira seria mientras acaricia mi mejilla como si fuera mi madre.

–¿Estas bien?- Pregunta suave cuando en mis odios parece como si hubiera gritado.

Asiento. –¿Qué demonios fue lo que me paso?- Pregunto ahora yo con el ceño fruncido.

Lydia suspira. –Tuviste un ataque de pánico.- Responde dándome una sonrisa de confort.

Su explicación en realidad no me había ayudado a saber que me paso. Pero estaba muy cansada como para preguntar mas ahora.

–Tienes que descansar.- Me aconseja esta vez el alfa posando su mano en mi hombro.

Vuelvo a asentir, estaba muy cansada física como mentalmente y eso que solo eran 9:19 de la mañana. Kira, Scott y Lydia salen de la habitación y Stiles se queda diciendo que aún tenía que curar las quemaduras de mi brazo. Stiles se va al baño de su recamara y vuelve de nuevo a mí con curitas, algodón y agua que aún no sabía para que era pero cuando el unta en el algodón esa agua y después lo pasa en mi brazo maldigo por el ardor a esa estúpida agua.

Me quedo mirándolo fijamente como él estaba muy concentrado limpiando la sangre de mi brazo. Sin siquiera darme cuenta le susurro. –Gracias.- El levanta la mirada a mirarme sin entender.

–¿Por qué?-Pregunta frunciendo solo un pocos sus cejas.

–Por todo.- Simplemente digo eso, él es la única persona que yo le agradezco algo desde hace 8 años.

El solo sonríe ampliamente antes de volver con su trabajo en limpiar mis heridas. Que bien se sentía ser humana si él estaba a mi lado.

**N/A: ¡Perdón la demora en actualizar! No tengo ninguna excusa, simplemente no tenía espiración y por un momento creí que no iba a continuar con la historia (Después de todo la historia no es que tampoco la sigan muchas personas) pero recordé a todos los que comentaban y pues después de ver de nuevo todos los momentos Stalia de Teen Wolf salió este capítulo. ¡Que la verdad a mí me gustó mucho como quedo! Perdón los errores ortográficos. **

**Jorge 4****: Hola ¡Qué bien que te gusto! Espero que este nuevo capítulo también sea de tu agrado. Gracias por comentar.**

**GabaNora****: ¡Hola! ¡Qué bueno que te gusto este momento Stalia que no estaba muy segura fuera bueno! Espero que te guste este nuevo y algo diferente momento Stalia. Gracias por comentar.**

**Ainara di Angelo****: Hola ¡También amo Stiles! Y esta pareja *-* Gracias por comentar.**

**Bueno, espero verlos en el próximo capítulo. Saludos: Melisa.**


	9. Capítulo 8: Nada sale bien

–¿Escapar a México?-

Al escuchar su voz podía jurar que casi me desmallo, me da un infarto, me muero…. Bueno, tal vez no hasta allá, pero en serio me dio miedo y más al girarme y mirara, sus ojos brillando la curiosidad. Me pregunte a mí mismo "Cuando había escuchado…"

–¿Nadie va hablar?- Vuelve a pedir una explicación Malia.

Trago en seco mirando a Scott y después de nuevo a Malia muy seguidamente. Scott empieza a balbucear al igual que yo buscando una mentira convincente pero al final Lydia toma la palabra y dice una buena mentira pero por la mirada de Malia sé que ella sabe no le contamos todo. Malia dice "Entiendo" antes de pedirme si podía comer algo, yo le digo que sí y ella se va a la cocina sin más.

Suspiro botando el aire y sintiéndome mejor al tener que no mentirle más. Aunque no lo pareciera era difícil mentirle y cuando lo hago un nudo se forma en mi garganta queriendo gritarle la verdad, pero me calmo porque sé que Peter no será un buen papá para ella.

–Eso estuvo cerca.- Suspira Kira sobándose la frente. Todos sabían que ella era la peor mintiendo.

–Lo sé, debemos aprender de no hablar de ella cuando esta tan cerca.- Aconseja Scott.

Lydia rueda los ojos. –Estás hablando de ella ahora mismo y está a solo unos pasos de distancia.- Habla Lydia exasperada.

Scott se encoje de hombros. Yo me mantenía en completo silencio aun pensando en el rostro triste de Malia, de seguro estará pesando que la manada aun no confía en ella. Pero eso no es cierto, ya todos habían formado un lazo amistoso con la coyote, solo intentamos protegerla de un asesino.

–Lo que acaba de pasar solo mostro que no podremos mentirle mucho más tiempo.- Habla Kira, moviéndose algo nerviosa en los talones de sus pies.

–Es lo que yo trato de decirles.- Lydia habla con voz aburrida mirando hacia el techo blanco de mi sala.

–¿Viste su cara?- Empieza Kira. –Ella no creyó exactamente nuestra mentira.-

–Lo se.- Susurro yo al fin de mucho tiempo en no hablar.

–¿No sé han puesto a pensar que tal vez Peter pueda ayudar esta vez?-

Todos volteamos horrorizados y sorprendidos a ver a Scott. ¿Qué locura acaba de decir?

–No me vean así, es una buena idea. Tal vez Malia tenga que ir con su padre.- Responde serio y por su mirada sabía que él no se refería al Señor Tate.

–Estás loco.- Hablo enojado. –No pienses que dejare a Malia con ese asesino….- Fui cortado por un grito proveniente de la cocina.

Salgo corriendo hacia la cocina con un solo pensamiento. Malia. Muchas ideas locas pasaron en mi cabeza imaginando que pudo haber pasado en el trayecto a ella y ninguna de esas ideas eran buenas (No lo puedo negar, tengo unos pensamientos negativos siempre).

Al final puede respirar, Malia estaba bien, solo unos quemones que se curaran pronto.

Malia tuvo un ataque de pánico. Eso es obvio, cuando paso sus manos en a sus oídos y empezó a llorar no supe que hacer con seguridad. Salí a la puerta y grite que viniera pronto, en pocos segundos la manada estaba aquí.

–¿Qué le pasa?- Pregunta preocupada, Kira acercándose a Malia que aún estaba en pánico.

–Y-yo no sé, ella solo…-

–¡No está respirando!- Grita, Scott, con los ojos muy abiertos poniendo atención al corazón de Malia.

Me acerque a ella, trate de tomar su pulso, pero eso era imposible. Estaba ahora yo entrando en pánico.

–¡Bésala!- Grita esta vez, Lydia que me miraba para que yo hiciera algo. –Tiene un ataque de pánico, solo bésala.- Vuelve a decir y sin pensarlo más uno mis labios a los de Malia.

Malia responde al beso, increíblemente deja de tener estar en pánico y a mí se me olvida que toda la manada está aquí, viéndonos. El beso fue suave, tierno, diferente a los que normalmente nos dábamos. Me separe lentamente de ella, cuando tuve fuerzas para hacerlo.

Ella me mira y estaba más tranquila, pero como desconcertada. Lo único importante es que ella ya estaba mejor.

Los acontecimientos de la mañana me dejaron agotado. Malia estaba a mi lado durmiendo, estaba vez sobre mi pecho ella y lo que no me molestaba aunque ya tenía el brazo dormido. Paso un mechón de su cabello castaño detrás de su oreja, veo con atención su brazo, era extraño. Aun no curaba. ¿No se debía curar ya por sus poderes? Eso me preocupaba. Acaricie con suavidad el quemón de su brazo, ya no salía sangre de sus manos y el quemón ya no estaba tan rojo como antes. Con suavidad dejo a, Malia en la cama, salgo de la habitación no sin antes dejar un beso en la frente de la chica coyote.

Bajo a mi sala, Scott y Kira se habían ido a hablar con sus padres e cambiarse de ropas, como horas antes hizo lo mismo, Lydia. La banshee estaba tranquila con una taza de café en sus manos y viendo televisión. Me siento a su lado.

–¿Cómo está?- Pregunta ella pero sin verme, su vista aun fija en el televisor.

–Bien.- Digo simplemente. –Aunque…-

–¿Qué?- Apaga el televisor y me da toda su atención.

Suspiro mientras veo mis manos. –Estoy preocupado por ella.-

Lydia hace un gesto con la mano restando importancia al asiento. –Si tiene otro ataque ya sabes que hacer, no tienes por qué preocuparte.- Le da un profundo trago a su café.

–No es eso lo que me preocupa.- La miro, ella estaba esperando mi explicación. –Su herida no ha curado, ella ya debió haber estado mejor hace horas.-

Lydia pasa un dedo por su barbilla, gesto que hace cuando está pensando. –Deberíamos hablar con, Deaton sobre esto. Es extraño.-

–Lo se.- Miro hacia la nada pensando en este día. Agradecí que nadie pregunto por el beso entre Malia y yo, porque no tenía ganas de explicar cosas que aún no están claras.

Malia me preocupaba, nunca antes la había visto tan débil, indefensa, quería quedarme todo el día con ella, protegiéndola, abrazándola, pero tenía cosas que hacer que es por su propio bien. Trazar un plan para que el señor Tate ni Peter la alejen de mi (Suena egoísta, lo sé), hablar con Deaton para saber porque no cura como debería ser y hablar con mi padre, sobre que no debe decir nada de Malia, nada.

Pasa tiempo en silencio viendo (O al menos eso intentando) televisión, Lydia y yo no hablábamos mucho, lo cual es agradable con una mañana tan intensa como esta solo estar pensando y no hacer más. Scott llega con Kira, con nueva ropa y estómago lleno (Comieron con sus familias el almuerzo), le explique todo sobre lo que pienso de Malia y él dice que podemos hablar con Deaton ahora mismo, lo que creo es genial.

Scott estaciona su motocicleta y yo mi Jeep afuera de la veterinaria de, Deaton. Entramos y encontramos al doctor de animales revisando un cachorro de como cuatro meses. Era pequeño y ya había roto su patita, Scott le ayuda a quitarle el dolor al cachorro y cuando el termina de revisar su pata se va a la parte trasera de su veterinaria a hablar con nosotros.

–¿Qué les trae por aquí chicos?- Habla amablemente como siempre el.

Scott me mira para que yo empiece hablar. –Tenemos algunas preguntas sobre, Malia.- Hablo.

Deaton se sienta en su escritorio mientras limpia sus manos con un paño húmedo. –¿Qué pasa con ella?

–Está bien.- Responde rápido, Scott para que, Deaton no se preocupe.

–Si, solo queremos saber porque sus heridas aun no curan.- Digo, mientras me siento en la silla frente del veterinario.

Él nos mira curioso. –Eso es raro, ¿Qué clase de herida ha tenido?

–Esta mañana se quemó con el aceite.- Empiezo a contar. –Y su brazo aun seguí con heridas de eso, aunque ya no rojo.-

Deaton asiente con la cabeza mientras se levanta de su puesto y va a ver algunos papeles. –Es algo en realidad normal.- Sigue leyendo mientras habla. –Su cuerpo está ahora más humano que sobrenatural.- Nos mira a los ojos ahora. –Creo que en uno o dos meses ella deberá curarse por sí misma, tener mucha fuerza… y volver a ser coyote.-

¿Qué? Eso último me dejo desconcertado. _Coyote_. Si ella se vuelve un coyote ella se ira, eso es lo que ella ha querido desde el principio, sé que debo estar feliz por Malia, pero eso solo significa que ella me dejara. Malia será coyote por 100 de nuevo, porque eso es lo que ella le gusta, el bosque es su verdadero hogar.

–¿Con la luna llena?- Pregunta Scott, cortando mis pensamientos.

–Sí, la luna llena la llenara de poder, hasta que su trasformación sea completa. Ella es una, Hale, es normal en su familia las trasformaciones completas.- Habla Deaton tranquilo, como la cosa más obvia del planeta.

Scott y yo asentimos con la cabeza, como buenos chicos en el jardín infantil. Deaton nos da una sonrisa, intentando tranquilizarnos, o al menos eso creo yo.

–No deben estar preocupados por, Malia, ella es realmente fuerte, pero mi gustaría que la trajeran, no ha tenido un chequeo desde los 8 años.- Aconseja aun con la sonrisa en su rostro.

–De acuerdo.- Me levanto de la silla. –Gracias por ayudar, Deaton.-

–No es nada chicos.- Y con esas últimas palabras de, el salimos de su veterinaria.

Antes de entrar a mi Jeep hablo con, Scott. –Hey, Scotty.- Sonrió. –¿Qué tal si vamos por unas pizzas?-

–Buena idea, las chicas deben de tener hambre.- Enciende su moto. –En especial, Malia, que a dormido casi todo el día.- Se pone sus casco.

Yo solo asiento y entro a mi auto, conduzco en completo silencio y estando en mis pensamientos hasta la pizzería más cercana.

–¡De queso hermano!- Le grito a Scott, cuando lo veo entrar a la pizzería antes que yo. –¡Y de carne!- Scott ríe y asiente mientras va por las pizzas.

Salgo del, Jeep, para ir con Scott cuando me teléfono suena, miro que es Kira, frunzo el ceño, es raro que Kira me llame a mí y no a Scott.

–¿Alo?- Hablo, desde el otro lado de la línea siento respiraciones pesadas.

–Stiles…- Habla al fin, Kira. –Malia… Malia no está, Stiles.- Es todo lo que oigo de ella antes de oír el desgarrador grito de Lydia.

**A/N: ¡Hola! Perdón por la demora en actualizar y aún más por este cortó y malo capitulo u.u Pero no tengo inspiración por culpa de los exámenes de la escuela. En fin, este es un pequeño avance de lo que se avecina en la historia, espero que sea de su agrado este nuevo capítulo.**

**Lizzlekay****: Hola, gracias por comentar y no sabes cuándo me alegra que te esté gustando mi historia :3 No puedo prometer nada de que Malia no se valla, jajaja. Saludos: Melisa.**

**Jorge 4****: Hola, si, intenso el capítulo anterior, gracias por comentar. Saludos: Melisa.**

**GabaNora****: ¡Hola! Jajajaja, también quiero casarme con Stiles :c Quería decirte que hice un fic Stalia nuevo para un concurso de navidad y lo regale a ti, porque has seguido la historia desde el principio y siempre has comentado, gracias :D Saludos: Melisa.**

**Mi one-shot Stalia, espero que lo puedan leer, es corto :3 ( s/10901071/1/La-mejor-navidad)**

**Saludos: Melisa**

**PD: Si no pueden copiar y pegar el link la historia está en mi perfil ;)**


	10. Capítulo 9: El grito de una banshee

–Creo que Malia ha dormido demasiado.- Hablo apagando el televisor. Kira sigue escribiendo en su laptop.

–También lo creo, supongo debe estar cansada.-

Pero yo no suponía eso. Tengo este dolor en el pecho, quiero que Stiles y Scott lleguen pronto, quiero explicar, o al menos eso intentar, lo que sentía. No se aun como controlar mis poderes, no sé ni siquiera cuando empieza o cuando termino de usarlos. Tal vez lo que sentía no era algo malo, pero siendo una Banshee no creo percibir algo bueno. Juego con el control del televisión, presionando los números pero sin cambiar, porque el televisor estaba apagado.

–Voy a verla.- Hablo después de unos minutos en silencio. Kira asiente y sigue haciendo lo que sea que hace en su computador. Me levanto del sofá descalza, los tacones me lo había quitado hace tiempo. Subo las escaleras con nerviosismo, sin saber porque, cuanto más cerca de la habitación de Stiles, más rápido latía mi corazón. Entro por fin al cuarto, y lo primero que veo es la cama vacía de, Stiles.

–¿Malia?- Digo, esperanzada para que ella hablara y me dijera que está en el baño, cuando no oigo respuesta sé que algo no está bien. –¿Malia?- Intento de nuevo entrando al baño, el cual estaba también vacío. Reviso el cuarto, buscando alguna pista para saber que paso con la chica coyote. En el suelo, al lado de la cama, veo la ropa que Malia tenía en la mañana, eso solo puede significar dos cosas: 1) Malia se fue sin decir nada a nadie. 2) Alguien se la llevo. La segunda solo me hace pensar en; Peter Hale.

Bajo apresurada a la primera planta, donde Kira me mira desconcertada por mi apresurado estado. –¡Malia no está!- Le grito alterada y Kira se levanta de su puesto con los ojos muy abiertos.

–¿Qué?- Pregunta viendo hacia el segundo piso, como esperando que Malia bajare como si nada de él.

–¡No lo sé! ¡Malia no está en el cuarto de Stiles ni ningún otro lado de la casa!- Continuo gritando. –¡Hay que avisarle a los chicos!- Ella asiente mientras saca su celular, llama tres veces a Scott pero él no responde, al final llama a Stiles. Kira no sabe cómo explicar lo que pasa, mientras a mí se me cerraba la garganta, pidiendo algo que yo ya conocía. Paso mis manos al cuello, intentando impedir el grito, pero esto no es algo que yo pueda manejar. Grito, grito fuerte y con mucho dolor, el celular de Kira cae al suelo cuando ella trata de amortiguar el ruido pasando sus manos a los oídos. Podía imaginar a Stiles gritando al otro lado de la línea preguntando qué está pasando.

Cuando termino de gritar, puedo respirar, pero no de alivio. Kira destapa sus oídos y me mira, preguntando con los ojos si estoy bien. Yo asiento. Yo estoy bien, pero Malia no. Mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Pasaron solo 10 minutos cuando Stiles y Scott llegaron con las respiraciones pesadas, sudando y sus caras mostrando todo el miedo e impotencia del momento. Yo estoy aun en el sofá marrón de Stiles, llorando y Kira frotando con suavidad mi espalda tratando de calmarme, pero era inútil, aún tenía un feo dolor en mi pecho.

–¿Qué sucede?- Pregunta Scott, el alfa era obvio que estaba nervioso.

Yo no hablo, solo me quedo mirando a nada en realidad, con lágrimas aun saliendo de mis ojos. Kira habrá por mí. –Lydia fue a mirar a Malia.- Traga en seco antes de continuar. –Porque aún no se levantaba y además, tenía que comer algo, cuando no la encontró… Y grito.- La zorro aun no sabía mucho de mis poderes. Ya somos dos.

Miro a, Stiles por el rabillo del ojo, estaba muy quieto, como si aún no entendiera lo que pasa. Scott habla más con Kira, cosas sobre que diera más información. Tanto Stiles como yo no le ponemos atención.

Una semana. Una semana entera ha pasado y no sabemos nada aun de, Malia. Decir que estamos preocupados es poco, estamos aterrados, pensando lo peor, como siempre. La manada no es que tengamos mucha suerte en protegernos, esa es la verdad. Perdimos a Aiden, Allison, entre otros. No hemos conseguido más información del paradero de, Dereck. Peter no ha parecido desde aquella vez en la casa de, Stiles, por un momento pensamos que él fue quien se llevó a, Malia, pero cuando se enteró de la desaparición de la chica y empezó a buscarla supimos que él no se la pudo llevar.

Estamos desorientados, es como si alguien quisiera desaparecer a la familia, Hale. Primero la desaparición de, Dereck, luego la de, Malia. Eso era realmente extraño.

Stiles entro en depresión, no sale de su casa ni para ir a la escuela, su padre lo deja, porque sabe que tuvo algún lazo fuerte con, Malia. Scott esta por todos los medios posibles intentando tener alguna pista del paradero de ella, pero no le es fácil, no logra percibir su olor en ningún lado. Kira, ella revisaba cada lugar favorito de Malia todos los días, esperanzada que algún llegara como si nada malo pasara. Al pasar la semana nuestras energías bajaron. Yo, bueno, yo me siento mal por no poder hacer nada más que gritar, voy a la escuela, intento mantener mi cabeza ocupada con tanta tarea y estudios como me sea posible. La manada entiende mi actitud aislada.

Hoy decidí visitar a, Stiles, él estaba peor que yo. Lo seguro era que quería hablar con un amigo, pero, Scott sigue ocupado tratando de localizar dos integrantes de su manada. Estaciono mi auto en el porche de, Stiles. Al tocar la puerta el Sheriff me recibe en su casa.

–¿Cómo has estado, Lydia?- Me pregunta amablemente mientras entro a la casa.

–Bien. ¿Esta, Stiles?- Pregunto aunque se la respuesta.

–Si, en su habitación.- Veo en los ojos del Sheriff la preocupación por su hijo. No debe ser fácil para ninguno de nuestros padres mantenernos siempre al borde de la muerte.

–Gracias, voy a verlo.- Digo con una leve sonrisa, el asiente y se va a la cocina.

Yo subo las escaleras, entro a la habitación de, Stiles sin tocar. Él estaba tirado en la cama viendo el techo. Definitivamente él estaba peor que nadie. Aún no está claro que tienen esos dos, pero toda la manada sabe que tienen algo, lo que sea.

Me siento al lado de su cama, él no me mira pero sabe que estoy aquí.

–Stiles…- Hablo, tentando para que el me viera, me hablara.

–Hem.- Susurra simplemente, noto sus ojos rojos. Ah estado llorado, pero porque, mi grito no siempre puede significar muerte ¿verdad?

–Debes levantarte, Stiles.- Le digo, suave, compresiva, poniendo una mano en su pecho.

El por fin me mira. –¿Saben algo de ella?- Pregunta, miro las grandes bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos. Oh valla.

Niego con la cabeza. –No pero….-

El gira de nuevo su cabeza. –Entonces no tengo que levantarme.- Cierro mis ojos para tratar de calmarme y no gritarle por su pésimo estado.

–No estas ayudando en nada para encontrarla.- Le acuso, siendo hipócrita, porque yo tampoco eh estado ayudando en nada.

–No tengo ningún poder o cosa sobre natural para ayudar.- Al menos su sarcasmo aún seguía.

Suspiro ya empezando a irritarme. –¿Qué es lo que exactamente sientes por ella?- Pregunto de la nada y ahora el me mira sorprendido. –Stiles, te conozco y tu actitud es rara para una chica que acabas de conocer.- Esperaba que lo último no sonara como celos.

El parpadea como si acabara de salir de un trance, se sienta en la cama, con su espalda apoyada en el espaldar de la cama. –4 meses.- Dice el, frunzo el ceño sin entender y el vuelve hablar. –La conocí ya 4 meses.- Suspira. –No sé qué exactamente que siento por ella.- Confiesa mirándome a los ojos. –Amo estar a su lado, siempre intento protegerla del mundo humano que puede llegar a ser más peligro que el animal para alguien tan inocente aun.- Baja la mirada. –Siento celos cuando otro la ve, siento miedo cuando ella se da cuenta que puede haber mejores chicos que yo.- Puedo divisar sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

Estaba sorprendida ante sus confesiones. A el enserio le gustaba, Malia. Entiendo ahora su actitud, por eso está tan mal, y esta vez yo no sé cómo ayudarlo. Mis experiencias románticas no es que hayan sido muy buenas. Ah Jackson lo alejaron de mí, a Aiden lo mataron, no es que pueda darle algún consejo o decir palabras para hacerlo sentir mejor. Fuera fácil hacer algo físico, pero eso no es mi estilo, al pensarlo mucho decido abrazarlo, convencerme que aunque no sea mi estilo es mejor que buscar palabras que no sean reales. El responde el abrazo, enterrando su rostro en el hueco de mi hombro y cuello, pasa sus brazos a mi cintura y ciento sus lágrimas mojar mi hombro.

–Te entiende, en serio te entiendo.- Susurro, sinceramente, dejando que el aun llorara sobre mi hombro.

Después de hablar e intentar calmar a Stiles me voy a mi casa, dejando a Stiles dormido y su padre me lo agradeció, dijo que hacía rato no podía dormir. Sentía que algo iba a suceder, pero no estoy segura que, esperaba que no era malo. Al entrar a mi casa me sorprendo a ver a Melissa, la madre de Scott, hablando con la mía.

–¡Lydia!- Exclama mi mamá, estaba sonriendo. –Te estábamos esperando.- Dice mientras me acerco a ellas. Melisa se levanta y deja su taza de café en la mesita al lado del sofá.

–Hola.- Saludo, sonriendo pero sabía mi rostro debía mostrar curiosidad.

–¿Cómo estas, Lydia?- Habla Melissa, sonriendo pero sus ojos no estaban alegres.

–Bien.- Respondo simplemente algo seca sin querer, es que aún no entendía que hacían las dos hablando y esperándome.

Mi madre vuelve hablar. –Melissa vino a invitarte a un campamento.- Dice alegre. –Como tú y los chicos han estado tan estresados últimamente.- Dice las palabras correctas para no saber lo que está pasando. –Van de campamento… Una semana ¿no?- Melissa asiente. –Bien, yo me encargo de hablar con el directo sobre su ausencia.-

Esto estaba mal, algo raro estaba pasando, pero si Melissa estaba aquí es porque, Scott debe tener algún plan. No reniego mucho, voy a mi habitación y empaco poco, solo para esta semana, pero nada para ir de campamento.

Salgo con Melissa luego de despedirme de mi mamá, ella estaba aliviada de estar sin mi negativo estado por una semana. Cuando ya estamos afuera y seguras de que mi madre no nos oyera le pregunte.

–¿Qué pasa?- Hablo directamente entrando al auto de Melissa, ella dijo que no llevara mi auto para que mi madre no sospechara.

–Encontramos a, Malia.- La miro sorprendida, dejando lo que estaba haciendo con el cinturón de seguridad.

–¿Dónde estaba? ¿Está bien? ¿Quién la encontró? ¿Le dijeron ya a, Stiles?- Empecé a acosar a Melissa con preguntas hasta que ella me paro dándole marcha al auto.

–La encontraron en el bosque, no se mucho sobre quien la encontró, está estable, pero mal, y Scott debe estar yendo ahora mismo por, Stiles.- Responde cada una de mis respuesta con su mirada pegada al frente, en el camino.

_Estable pero mal_. Esas palabras seguían rodando en mi cabeza. Al menos estaba viva, eso es lo único importante.

**A/N: Lo sé, es un capitulo corto, pero la historia está por acabarse, por eso es corto. Espero sea de su agrado y comenten. ¡Feliz navidad! Algo atrasada, pero bueno. Nos vemos pronto, porque ya tengo el siguiente capitulo :D**

**GabaNora****: Hola, que bueno que te gusto mi dedicación en el fic navideño Stalia, me alegra mucho que pienses he mejorado en la hora de escribir. ¡Gracias! Y si, el capítulo está en la ****perspectiva**** de Stiles, porque tenía que entrelazar algunas cosas, jaja. Me está sorprendiendo hasta a mi como está cogiendo el rumbo de la historia. Espero ir bien, gracias por tu apoyo. ¡Y feliz navidad!**

**Saludos: melisa**


	11. Capítulo 10: Heridas

No puedo explicar lo que sentí cuando Scott llego a mi casa a decir que encontraron a Malia. No puedo explicar el sentimiento de dolor que recorrió mi cuerpo cuando me dijo que estaba mal en el hospital.

Scott me ayudo a empacar ropa, luego salimos en mi Jeep a un pueblo cercano, donde decía Deaton y Melissa estaba atendiendo a Malia. No pregunte mucho de porque en otro pueblo y no aquí. Solo estaba pensando en Malia.

Al llegar al hospital de aquel pueblo, corro a la recepción. Cuando iba hablar preguntando por Malia, Scott lo corto.

–¿Cómo esta, Malia Stilinski?- Pregunto Scott a la enfermera. Yo me quedo atónito mirándolo. _¿Malia Stilinski? _¿Por qué Malia tenía mi apellido? Y ¿Por qué me gustaba como sonaba?

La enfermera revisa en su computador. –Ahora mismo está en operación.- Habla con voz calmada, sin apartar sus ojos de sus papeles. Scott le da un rápido gracias y me agarra del brazo llevándome afuera del hospital. Ahora tenía yo mucho que preguntaré al alfa.

–¿Por qué Malia tiene mi apellido?- Le pregunto apenas estamos afuera.

El suspira. –Stiles, no podíamos llevar a Malia al hospital de Beacon Hills, era peligroso si se enteraba el señor Tate.- Asiento, entendía su punto. –Así que cuando Deaton y yo llevamos a Malia aquí sabíamos no podíamos decir su verdadero nombre.- Se le ve algo avergonzado. –Así que ahora tú eres el esposo de, Malia.-

Abro mucho los ojos sorprendido. Esposo de Malia se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, como si no aun entendiera su significado. –Vale.- Abro cuando estoy más calmado. –¿Algo más que tenga que saber?-

– Lydia es tu hermana.- Dice tan rápido y tranquilo que creo es muy descarado de su parte. –Y mi madre es madre de Malia ahora.- Termina calmado, como si fuera el mejor plan que ha planeado alguna vez. Por esto yo me encargo de los planes.

– ¿Cuál es la historia?- Pregunto refiriéndome al accidente que debieron inventar de Malia.

Scott se encoje de hombros. – Estábamos tú, Kira, Malia y yo en un paseo, una cita doble cuando un animal ataco a Malia.- Asiento, es una mentira convincente para los doctores de seguro. –Llamamos a la mamá de Malia que era enfermera y ella nos dijo como detener un sangrado y entonces la llevamos a este hospital. Tú y Kira estaban buscando al doctor de la familia. Que es Deaton y luego tú tuviste que ir por tu hermana, la cual es Lydia.- Que mentira tan larga y sin algo de sentido, pero bueno, al parecer fue una buena mentira en este hospital.

Suspiro. – ¿Ella está bien?- Pregunto preocupado.

– Sí, cuando la encontramos en el bosque tenía una especie de corte en su abdomen, estaba sangrando mucho, pero Deaton dijo no es profundo y por sus poderes que aunque estén aun débiles, deberán ayudarla a estar bien, solo necesita atención medica humana.- Habrá el, y le creo, tengo confianza de que Malia estará bien pronto.

En eso llega Lydia con Melissa, la banshee sale apurada del auto hacia nosotros y hace un millón de preguntas que Scott trata de responder lo mejor posible. –Imagino que todo este es ilegal.- Susurra Lydia cruzando sus brazos seria.

– Así es.- Habla Melissa. – Pero solo así salvaremos a Malia.-

Luego de tres horas los doctores dijeron que Malia estaba bien, de hecho perfectamente para a ver salido de una cirugía tan peligrosa. Mi corazón se llenó de orgullo y emoción al oír eso. Scott se había ido con Melissa y Lydia a un hotel, llevando las cosas y cambiándose de ropas. Me pregunto dónde estaba Kira. La enfermera me dijo que podía ya ver a mi esposa (Valla que sonaba raro eso) y me guio hasta la habitación en la que ella estaba ahora habitando. Entro algo nervioso. Una semana que no la veo, y ahora no estaba como yo la recordaba.

Acostada en la camilla, su piel algo pálida y no bronceada como siempre era. Sus ojos cerrados y cuando toco su mano también noto que estaba caliente. Eso era lo más raro, definitivamente. Paso la mano a su frente, también caliente, tal vez… solo tenía fiebre por la operación. La miro por lo que parece horas.

– Recupérate, Mal, te extraño.- Susurro esperanzado de que ella me oyera, acaricio su mano, caliente.

A los pocos minutos llega la manada, con Kira esta vez y además Deaton. Él me explica como encontraron a Malia. –Recibí la llamada de una manda.- Eso me sorprendió, no sabía que habían más mandas en Beacon Hills. –Diciendo que encontraron una chica en el bosque herida, era obvio que unos cazadores la habían lastimado.- Su explicación hacia que mi cabeza se llenara de más preguntas. ¿Cazadores? Pero si el papá de Allison se fue hace meses, era el único cazador es el pueblo. ¿Habría vuelto? Aun así no creo le haga daño a Malia, la chica que su hija ayudo a salvar. –Scott que estaba en la veterinaria conmigo al recibir la llamada me acompaño donde estaba, Malia, no sabíamos que era ella cuando nos llamaron.- Sigue hablando el doctor de animales. – Scott la llevo en este pueblo que pensamos era lo mejor en mi auto y yo fui en su moto en busca de Melisa. Y pues, míranos acá ahora.- Mira a Malia unos segundos. –Qué bueno que ella este bien.- Asiento estando de acuerdo con él.

Qué bueno que ella ha vuelto a mí.

Al día siguiente soy el primer en despertar en el hotel. La habitación la compartí con Scott, Kira, Lydia y Melissa compartían otra. Mientras Deaton volvió a Beacon Hills. No desperté a nadie, simplemente me fui en mi Jeep al hospital, donde una enfermera me recibió con una gran sonrisa y me dijo que había despertado mi esposa. Mi corazón palpito emocionado cuando también menciono que había estado preguntando por mí.

Salgo a la habitación, 250, donde estaba ella. Malia estaba en la cama despierta quejándose de los molestos cables en su brazo. Sonrió. Esa era mi chica. Me acerco a ella y es cuando se da cuenta de mi presencia, me sonríe e intenta levantarse de la cama, pero yo se lo impido pasando mis manos a sus hombros.

– Malia, aun estas débil.- Le digo con delicadeza, ella hace un puchero.

– Estoy excelente.- Habla ella volviendo a recostarse en la cama. Vuelvo a sonreír.

– ¿Por qué te fuiste?- Le pregunto realmente curioso.

Malia hace una mueca. – No lo sé, lo único que recuerdo es que dormía en tu habitación.- No necesito los poderes de, Scott para saber que ella no está mintiendo.

Acaricio su frente, aún caliente y ella sonríe, creo que el frio de mi mano la refresco. – Por favor, no lo vuelvas hacer.- Susurro, ella hable los ojos y me mira sin saber porque decía eso. – No te vuelvas a ir.- Le pido.

– No deberías preocuparte por mi.- Dice ella bajando la mirada.

La miro desconcertado. – ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Porque se cuidarme sola, Stiles.- Malia rueda los ojos, evitando a toda costa mi mirada.

– Malia…- Empiezo más ella me interrumpe.

– No quiero discutir, Stiles.- Es cuando me mira y noto que ella en realidad está cansada. Asiento.

– Yo tampoco.- Es cuando ella me sonríe.

Agarra mi mano y me jala hasta su cama. – Te extrañe.- Susurra Malia acomodando su cabeza en mi pecho. No hablamos más, solo me quede acariciando su cabello marrón y ella a los pocos minutos ya estaba dormida. Sabía que aún debe estar cansada. Como extrañaba tenerla a mi lado, aunque normalmente ella era la cuchara grande.

Miro cada rasgo de su rostro y suspiro, aliviado, de que Malia está bien.

Una enfermera llego después de media hora, Malia estaba durmiendo, y yo también. Increíblemente yo era la cuchara grande esta vez. Creo que Malia estaba tan cansada que no es la cuchara grande y yo la extrañe tanto y por eso nuestra posición en su camilla.

– ¿Se encuentra bien señor Stilinski?- Pregunta la enfermera, yo asiento enérgicamente mientras me levanto de la camilla. La enfermera me sonríe amablemente, era ya una señora mayor, yo diría de unos 40 años por su canoso ya cabello. – Su esposa ha sido de alta.- Me informa, con voz maternal. ¿No cree que soy muy joven para tener esposa? Me pregunto sin poder evitarlo.

– ¿No es muy pronto aun?- Pregunto desconcertado de después de que Malia había llegado con una gran herida y al segundo día ya le den de alta.

– Su esposa ha tenido un mejoramiento positivo y avanzado.- Explica paciente y motonamente, como si eso se lo dijera a todos, lo cual dudo.

Asiento de nuevo. – De acuerdo… Yo se lo informo a la madre de… mi esposa.- Nunca antes había dicho mi esposa a Malia, al menos no en voz alta, soy joven para pensar en eso, pero me gusta como digo "mi esposa" a Malia.

La enfermera sale después de darme una sonrisa, en eso entra Melissa con una sonrisa en su rostro. – ¿Cómo estas cariño?- Me saluda ella.

– Yo bien, y al parecer Malia también, ya le han dado de alta.- Le digo a Melissa, ella se acerca a Malia y le toca la frente. Espero que se dé cuenta de su calentura anti normal y así ella aun este en revisión.

– Parece muy bien, Malia se ha recuperado pronto.- Dice ella mirándome ahora. – Firmare la dada de alta, tu mientras despiértala, es mejor que no estemos mucho tiempo en este hospital.- Se le miraba nerviosa, de seguro no le gusta mentir, pero lo hace para salvar a los amigos de su hijo, eso es tan admirable de ella.

– Vale.- Empiezo. – Sé que es mejor irnos pronto antes que descubran nuestras mentiras.- Ella asiente levemente antes de salir de la habitación sin más.

Me acerco a Malia, ella estaba aún durmiendo pero tenía el ceño fruncido, tenía algo de sudor cayendo de su frente. Supe de inmediato que estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Algo torpe toque su hombro caliente, y la moví un poco.

– Malia, despierta.- Susurro en su odio y ella se remueve, de apoco se despierta.

– ¿Qué?- Me mira con sus grandes ojos marrones.

Sonrió. – Ten han dado de alta. Ya podemos irnos.-

Malia se levanta de la camilla en un salto. – ¡Al fin!- Exclama con una sonrisa. – Odio los hospitales.- Comenta ahora bajándose de la camilla y dirigiéndose a una puerta que creo yo, es un baño.

Niego con mi cabeza, divertido. Extrañaba de verdad a Malia.

**Perdonen la tardanza por actualiza pero mis documentos se fueron por el caño y bueno. Todo que tenía escrito ahora ya no está :'( Ya tengo dos capítulos escritos del final, ya falta poco para el final lo cual me pone triste, porque amo tanto escribir sobre Stalia.**

GabaNora: ¡Gracias por siempre comentar! Y me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo porque a mí me encanto escribirlo. En serio. Mientras que este nuevo capítulo creo no quedo muy bien, pero lo escribí en tan solo tres horas u.u En fin. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo J

Jorge 4: Hola, gracias por comentar, y no sabes lo feliz que me hace que te haya gustado el fic navideño, no fue fácil escribirlo, no tengo en realidad el espíritu davideño. Jajaja. En fin, gracias por comentar.

DarkDreamGirl: Wooow, gracias por tu comentario, me emociona que creas mi fic bueno. Hare todo lo posible para hacer más referencia en la historia sobre la relación de Scott y Kira. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

**Prometo intentar actualiza lo más pronto que pueda.**

**Saludos: Melisa.**


	12. Capítulo 11: Juguemos en el bosque

_"Malia dormía tranquila en la cama del chico Stilinski. Descansando de una mañana estresante. Ella despertó, sus ojos brillando a un azul eléctrico. Había soñado con su hermana menor, en el sueño ella le dijo que su padre la estaba buscando._

_No entiende, el señor Tate la había echado de casa, de su casa. ¿Por qué la buscaría ahora? Se levantó de la cama, quito la ropa de Stiles y se puso la suya, que estaban en el armario. Stiles había hecho espacio para ella._

_Sus ojos dejaron de brillar cuando salto de la ventana, ágilmente ella aterrizo sobre sus botas. Iba a buscar a su padre. También tenía curiosidad sobre lo que Scott dijo, tenía que volver con su padre, o al menos hablar, espera que su padre no este ebrio ahora._

_Llega a su casa rápido, no era en realidad muy lejos donde vivía. Toco la puerta, pero nadie contesto, así que decidió entrar a la casa. El lugar olía a alcohol y todo estaba oscuro. Malia frunció el ceño. Todo esto se veía tan mal, no era como recordaba cuando era una niña, la casa llena de luz y alegría._

_–_ _¿Papá?- Llamo Malia viendo las botellas de cerveza en el suelo._

_– ¿Malia?- Dijo su padre desde la cocina. – ¿Malia eres tú?- Salió de la cocina con un gesto de sorpresa en su borracho rostro._

_– Hola.- Dijo tímidamente Malia, parada hay, sin moverse un solo centímetro._

_El señor Tate se acercó a ella, y el la abrazo tan fuerte que Malia tuvo que aguantar la respiración, no le gustaba como olía a tabaco y cerveza._

_– Oh nena, no sabes cómo estaba de preocupado.- Se aparta de ella solo un poco. – Pero ahora que volviste no te dejare ir, no esta vez.- Camina hasta una esquina de la casa, donde tenía muchas cajas, de ella saca una botella de Whisky que abre y bebe. Malia veía todo muy confundida. – Haz tu maleta nena. Nos iremos hoy mismo.-_

_¿Irse? No, claro que no. Ella no se iría sin Stiles nunca. – Papá yo no me iré.- Habla Malia decidida a la vez de nerviosa, porque su padre le daba algo de miedo._

_El señor Tate empezó a reír, escupiendo saliva. – Tienes que ir donde va tu padre, no hay opción.- Su voz se volvió seca y gruesa, la misma voz que usaba antes cuando la regañaba a ella y su hermana._

_– No.- Dijo firme la chica coyote._

_Vio la cara del su papá volverse roja como un tomate. Estaba enojado._

_– ¡No le respondas a tu padre!- Grita el tirando la botella de Whisky hacia Malia, lo que la chica esquiva y la botella se estrella contra la pared detrás de ella. – Mira lo que has hecho.- Habla ahora más calmado. – Hiciste perder una gran botella de Whisky a tu padre.- Su voz le causaba escalofríos a Malia. – Pero estas perdonada… Vamos ya.-_

_– Yo tengo todo aquí papá.- Dice con la voz cortada Malia. – Mis amigos… Stiles.- Susurro ella, pero su padre la oyó perfectamente._

_– Puedes encontrar mejores chicos donde vamos que el torpe hijo del Sheriff.- Escupe las palabras acercándose a ella._

_– ¡No quiero estar contigo!- Grita Malia, su padre la cachetea tan fuerte que el golpe se escucha por toda la casa. Malia aguanta las lágrimas. No le daría el gusto a su padre de verla débil._

_– ¡Entonces vete!- Grita el señor Tate. – ¡Se la cualquiera personal de ese estúpido chico!-_

_Malia se mordió la lengua, aguatando el enojo que se acumulaba en su cuerpo. Alzo la cara y vio a su padre rojo de la furia frente a ella._

_– Si, me iré, suerte con tu vida, padre.- Habla la chica coyote empuñando sus manos. Gira sobre sus talones y sale de la casa dejando caer al fin las lágrimas._

_– ¡No vuelvas nunca!- Oye gritar a su padre mientras tira de la puerta._

_Malia se siente sola en esos momentos, no quería ir a la casa de Stiles para darle más molestias. No. Decidió ir al bosque, el único lugar en que ella siempre se sentía a gusto consigo misma."_

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que veo es una luz muy fuerte, pestañeo mucho hasta que me acostumbro a ella. Miro a mí alrededor. Esta no era la habitación de Stiles. Achico los ojos, poniendo atención para saber dónde estaba.

Nada de este lugar me parecía conocido. Mire mi brazo para ver que estaban cables conectados a él. Iba a quitarlos de mi brazo cuando oigo un gritito proveniente de la puerta.

Una señora baja y algo vieja estaba parada en la puerta con una mirada de sorpresa. – ¡Has despertado!- Exclama con una sonrisa ahora y acercándose.

La mire extrañada, ¿la conocida? Si es así, no la recuerdo para nada. Y ¿de qué había despertado? No es que recuerde mucho, solo que estaba durmiendo en la cama de Stiles, y después ese sueño, que no se si era real…

– Es un milagro, después del gran corte que tenías y la operación, tu recuperación es sorprendente.- Sigue hablando la señora anotando cosas en una libreta – Tienes suerte que ese animal no te haya atacado demasiado.- Y seguía, seguía, y más seguía hablando. No paraba y ya me estaba hartando.

Me siento en la rara cama alta de este lugar. Mmm. Hospital. Creo que esto es un hospital, por el uniforme de la señora que era un poco parecido al de Melissa.

– ¿Dónde está Stiles?- Pregunto cortando las habladurías de la señora.

Ella alza la mirada para mirarme. Sonríe maternalmente. – Su esposo de seguro no demora en llegar.-

¿Esposo? ¿Las dos estábamos hablando de Stiles? ¿El chico que me cofunde sobre que somos? Lo dudo. Iba a decirle que estaba equivocada cuando ella no me dejo hablar.

– No hables más cariño.- Se acerca a mí y acomoda la almohada detrás de mi espalda. – Necesitas reposo un poco aun. Yo misma le diré a su esposo que ya está despierta, ha estado muy preocupado por usted estos dos días.- Agarra la libreta. – Descanse señora Stilinski.- Me da una última sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación.

Raro. En realidad así me sentí cuando esa señora me llamo _"Señora Stilinski",_ pero también me gusto. Sonrió para mí misma. No estaba mal ser _Malia Stilinski_.

La señora había vuelto en la tarde, y me dio mi comida, era del asco la comida del hospital. La señora no paraba de hablar y hablar y yo solo deseaba que Stiles llegara ya. Lo extrañaba, y tal vez así la señora se iría al fin. Me entere por la señora que ahora resulta tengo 20 años. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado dormida? La enfermera dijo que solo 2 días en este hospital. Así que creo la manada me debe una explicación.

Stiles llega después de 1 hora. Yo estaba rascando con frustración mi brazo, donde estaban esos molestos cables (La enfermera se había ido, al fin, por una emergencia). Cuando lo miro sonrió, sin poder evitarlo, mostrando mi felicidad por verlo. Intento levantarme de la camilla, pero él me lo impide, pasando sus manos en mis hombros.

– Malia, aun estas débil.- Me dice suave.

Yo hago un puchero. – Estoy excelente.- Digo, recontándome en la cama, haciéndole caso a él.

Él sonríe. – ¿Por qué te fuiste?- Me pregunta curioso.

Hago una mueca. – No lo sé, lo único que recuerdo es que dormía en tu habitación.- Le dije solo la verdad, omitiendo el sueño.

Stiles pasa su mano en mi frente, es cuando me doy cuenta que el estaba frio y eso, increíblemente se siente bien. – Por favor, no lo vuelvas hacer.- Susurra después. Lo miro sin entender a que se refería. – No te vuelvas a ir.-

Yo no me quería ir… No recuerdo lo que paso, solo que debía hablar con mi papá. Un recuerdo pasa en mi mente, uno donde me estaban lastimando. Stiles no debería preocuparse por mí, porque inevitablemente siempre me querrán hacer daño.

– No deberías preocuparte por mi.- Le digo, bajando la mirada.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunta.

– Porque se cuidarme sola, Stiles.- Ruedo los ojos, evitando su mirada. No quiero que me mire.

– Malia…-

Lo interrumpo antes que continúe. – No quiero discutir, Stiles.- Lo miro al fin, seria. El asiente con una leve sonrisa

– Yo tampoco.- Dice, yo sonrió.

Lo mire unos segundos esperando que se acueste a mi lado. Pero como siempre el no da el primer paso. Agarro su mano y lo jalo hasta la cama, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho. – Te extrañe.- Confieso cerrando mis ojos, me sentía tan bien de tener el olor de Stiles. El acaricia mi cabello, es todo lo que siento antes de dormirme estando en los brazos de Stiles, de nuevo.

_"Malia se sentía mal, sola, con falta de un abrazo de mamá, pero su mamá no está aquí, ella la mato en luna llena. El bosque le hacía sentir más vacía que nunca. Escondió su rostro entre sus brazos apoyados en sus rodillas._

_Ahora solo quería saltar a los brazos de Stiles. Pero la manada estaba ocupada, con el tal Dereck. Mira al cielo, ya estaba oscureciendo. Debía volver a casa con Stiles, debería estar preocupado, pero no tenía ganas de explicar lo que paso con el señor Tate._

_Sus ojos brillaron de nuevo a un azul fuerte. Sus sentidos se concentraron en los pasos de dos hombres. De seguro eran cazadores de venados. Seco sus lágrimas e intento concentrarse en sus voces_

_– Tal vez el chico ese, Scott puede saber dónde está la loba.- Oigo que decía uno. No estaba seguro si estaba cerca o lejos…_

_– Si no sabe Dereck, dudo mucho que ella lo haya buscado ha el.- Habrá otro y eso le llamo mucha la atención._

_Dereck era el chico que la manada estaba buscando, de pronto, si ella lo encontraba, la manada si confiaría en ella._

_El único que confía en ella es Stiles. Solo Stiles. Por él, ella ha intentado ser una buena humana, cosa que en realidad no es fácil como parece. Había llegado al bosque, un lugar que ella conocía bien. Hay estaban dos altos y algo gordos hombres. A Malia no les pareció para nada conocidos. Se ocultó en algunos árboles que rodeaban el lugar._

_– Amigo, en serio creo que ya debemos irnos, aquí no hemos conseguido información alguna.- Se queja uno con la piel morena y calvo._

_– No podemos irnos hasta que la cazadora nos dé la orden, idiota.- Comenta el otro, que era regordete, y con bigote. Los dos hombres tenían armas, muchas armas en realidad solo para ser cazadores de venado._

_Malia los miraba curiosa, nunca los había visto antes por el bosque a esos dos. Ella conocía bien a los cazadores que iban, muchos de ellos les robaron su cena._

_Una molesta ave carpintera se posó en el árbol que ella estaba escondida. Malia intento espantarla, pero el ave rebelde le dio un picotazo en un dedo. Malia la maldigo._

_– Hey, mira.- Oyó al hombre regordete decir. – Una chica, en medio del bosque.- Vio a su compañero burlón._

_Ellos se acercaban a ella. Malia dio unos pasos atrás, pero al final había caído por culpa de la raíz de un árbol, sus ojos habían dejado de brillar desde que el ave la piqueteo._

_– Tal vez ella sepa algo.- Habla el hombre calvo, cuando los dos ya estaban enfrente de Malia._

_– También creo eso.- El otro aún estaba sonriendo mientras hablaba."_

Stiles me despertó. No me dejo saber que más pasaba en ese recuerdo. Pero cuando me dijo que me dieron de alta y ya me podía ir me alegre mucho, el recuerdo había quedado en el olvido. Al fin a salir de este hospital y dejar atrás a la señora que solo habla.

Me dirigí al baño. Al mirarme al espejo noto que estaba muy pálida, lo que es raro, contando los 3 días que anduve en el bosque desangrándome. ¡Oh, eh estado recordando! Claro, primero fui a ver a mi padre y después esos hombres me tuvieron preguntando y torturando por un día, estuve 3 días en el bosque muriéndome. Eso fue una semana, una semana entera lejos de la manada.

Ahora entiendo porque Stiles tenía ese olor de preocupación cuando entro.

Estaba algo aliviada al recordar un poco más ahora, pero creo me falta una cosa importante. Me visto con ropa que estaba en una bolsa. Al salir del baño, Stiles y Melissa me estaban esperando hablando entre ellos.

– Que bueno que estas bien, cariño.- Dice Melissa abrazándome, yo devuelvo el abrazo. – No iremos ya.- Ahora se gira para ver a Stiles. – Cuéntale todo y llévala al hotel en tu Jeep, Scott y Kira los estará esperando.-

Stiles asiente cono un chico bueno antes de agarrar mi mano y arrastrarme hasta afuera de la habitación. Me despido de la enfermera parlanchina antes de salir del hospital. Noto algo. Este no era el hospital de Beacon Hills.

Me giro para ver a Stiles, quien se estaba poniendo su cinturón de seguridad.

– ¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunto.

– ¿Qué? Oh.- Me mira unos segundos antes de poner en marcha el auto. – Es una larga historia.-

– Tenemos tiempo.-

El ríe un poco, y luego se pone serio. – Cuando te encontraron, Scott y Deaton, sabían que no te podían llevar al hospital de Beacon Hills, preguntarían cosas.- Se encoje de hombros, su mirada fija en la carretera. – Así que te llevaron en este pueblo. Invitaron una historia.- Se rasca su nunca un momento, noto su nerviosismo. – Entonces aquí, en este pueblo tu madre es Melissa.- Asiento. – Lydia es mi hermana… Y bueno, tu eres mi esposa.- Sonríe levemente.

En gran parte ahora todo tenía sentido. Por eso la enfermare llamo a Stiles mi _esposo _y _señora Stilinski. _Al ver la cara de Stiles, nervioso, pienso que el no tuvo parte de este "plan".

Sonrió ampliamente. – Eso suena como una mentira buena.- Rio.

– Si bueno, es por esto que Scott no debe encargarse de los planes.-

Asiento, estando de acuerdo con él. En todo el recorrido al hotel hablamos de cosas sin importancia. Me conto sobre su semana, que no fue mucho, solo se quedó en la cama, pero no me dijo el porqué. Yo no le conté de mis recuerdos, no se los diré a nadie hasta que sepa que paso exactamente cuando esos dos hombres me atraparon…

Llegamos al final a un hotel algo pequeño, en la recepción un hombre ya mayor fue quien nos saludó con una sonrisa. Entramos a la habitación que Stiles compartía con Scott (El me lo dijo), y estaba hay también Kira, los dos jugando un extraño juego de mesa que parecía algo viejo ya.

– ¡Malia!- Grita Kira abrazándome muy fuerte para sus delgados brazos. – Que bueno que estés bien.- Ya había oído mucho eso hoy.

Sonrió siendo amable. – Si.- Digo simplemente por falta de palabras.

Scott también me da un abrazo, y dice lo feliz que estaba al verme. Creo que todos no deberían estará tan sorprendidos, de todas formas mis poderes de coyote me iban a curar tarde o temprano ¿no?

Luego de eso Stiles y yo nos unimos a su juego, el cual resulto ser realmente aburrido. Escaleras y toboganes. Así se llamaba. Ya Kira había ganado las tres partidas que habíamos jugado, con cada triunfo ella besa a Scott, en la mejilla, siempre tan tímida la chica zorro. Estábamos esperando a Melissa, ella dijo que iba a Beacon Hills unas horas pero volvería. Y al aparecer estamos esperando a Lydia llegar con comida, pero es lenta la banshee y yo ya tengo hambre.

El celular de Stiles empieza a sonar y él contesta, justo cuando era su turno en el juego.

– Hola.- Habla el. – Oh, sí, claro, Malia ya está bien… No… Lydia.- Bufa. – Vale, si… No sé porque siempre tienes que hacer esto… Okay, adiós.- Cuando cuelga mira a Scott. – Lydia tiene una loca idea, dice que no espera a todos.-

– ¿Y la comida?- Pregunto.

Stiles me mira ahora a mí. – Ella tiene la comida, pero quiere que nos veamos en el observatorio que encontró.-

Asiento. Eso definitivamente tenía que ser idea de Lydia Martin.

**Hola, ¿Cómo están? Este capítulo fue algo difícil de escribir, pero estoy segura ya deben imaginarse que le paso a la pobre Malia :c En fin, sería tan bueno que se pasen en mi nuevo eno-shot Stalia :3 y comentarla al menos para decir que esta del asco. Se llama **That is progress** y está en mi perfil.**

GabaNora**: ¡Hola! Lo se XD Creo que me estoy quedando sin ideas y por eso los case, jajaja. Si, lo que más amo en la seria es la actitud infantil de Malia. ¡Gracias por comentar! Y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D**

Lizzlekay**: ¡Hola! ¡También amo la nueva portada! X3 Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo :D También extrañe a Malia, tenía la idea que no apareciera en muchoooo tiempo, pero no, no puede soportar no escribir de ella con Stiles, jajaja. No puedo decir mucho sobre quien fue quien ataco a Malia, pero creo en este capítulo ya deben imaginárselo. Gracias por comentar ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Saludos: Melisa.**


End file.
